Just Another Teen Thing
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Another high school fic. Sasuke's parents just died, and now, the icecoldbastard got even more colder. But will that only last for a while? Could the raging hormones he has make sure it changes? SasuxSaku chapter 9 UP! The story's better then the sum...OC
1. Chapter 1 Stupid gloomy rainy day,

AN: Another story I know! Well, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a little Gaara plush toy! (Friend Crystal yells, "No you don't!") Ok, so I don't own that either,…..

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Just another Teen Thing,..

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

A young 16 year old boy opened his eyes, revealing the world his shadowy onyx irises. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was dark and gloomy, just like the event he was at; his parents funeral.

He felt a pull at his sleeve, looking over to see his karate comrade, Sakura Haruno. She mentioned him to look forward.

Really? Did she always have to be so annoying?

He did look forward, and saw the caskets being lowered into the ground. He thought that they might was well lower him too. His life had been a living hell lately.

He then felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. He didn't bother to look. He knew it was his 24 year old brother Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke never really got together. Both never really talked too. Itachi was favored by Dad, and Sasuke found himself favored by Mom. But really, Itachi and Sasuke never got along with anyone. They were known to be silent, and always looking as if they would rather be thinking than talking to you. It just had always been that way.

Around him, people started to leave, knowing the Uchiha boys didn't really want to hear any "sorry" from them. He just stood there as the slight breeze made his hair sway with it. They hand stayed there, on his shoulder.

Sasuke had not shed one tear. But boy, did he feel stinging in his heart. He might not have been oh-so close to his parents, but he still respected them very much. And the fact that they had died the day before his birthday was a shocker. But a supposed-to-be-friend of the family had man-slaughtered them, now that was a push-over.

Now he had nightmares every time he tries to sleep. It was well, creepy to him.

Itachi finely lifted his hand, and the sound of crunching leaves could be heard.

"Ahem" He looked over to see Sakura who was still standing there, along with Naruto, and Kakashi. Naruto also was in his karate class, and Kakashi was their teacher. This group was close, for at the school, they put you in a team of 3, with a teacher. And here was his whole team.

Sakura opened her mouth, but only to close it. She just kept her eyes on the group, like most of them, and stayed quite. But Naruto wasn't like that.

"Sorry teme." He said using his favorite nickname for him, other than bakka. Naruto should know about this, for he too had lost his parents. Sasuke didn't say anything back.

Sakura walked in front of him, making him put up an eyebrow in question. She just handed him a pure white flower. She had those earlier, and wondered what they were for. He also noticed she had two; one for him, and one probley for Itachi. She then walked away, probley going to go look for the said person.

He looked down at the fragile flower. He started to twirl it between his fingers. When he stopped, the sky started to sprinkle rain onto the earth.

The 3 guys started to walk away. Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura bowing to Itachi, and he was holding an identical flower to the one Sasuke was holding.

Sakura then walked over to the 3, making it 4. AKA team 7.

As they walked down the main street of Konoha, they saw many little kids running around, having fun, and Mothers talking to on-another. It was a lively street.

Kakashi then bowed to them, and walked into a random store. The three kept walking til' they neared Naruto's apartment complex. He just walked off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura. They just walked then to Sakura's house, both silent.

"ACHO!" Sakura sneezed. Sasuke looked over at the pink-haired girl.

"How far til' your house?"

"Not very fa-ACHO!" she sneezed in the middle of the sentence.

Sasuke didn't like sick people, and blaming the weather, he took off his jacket.

"Here." He said in a commanding tone that said take-it-cuz'-you're-annoying. She just looked at him, then the jacket, him, the jacket.

"Um, Ok?" She said in a questioning tone. She reached out for it, and put it on. This was odd for them. For Sasuke had many fan-girls and Sakura had a small crush on him making it look like she was one. Plus; he knew that she liked him. But her knowing he HATED his fan-girls, she tried not to be too annoying. But Sasuke's meaning or any girl WAS annoying, so it was almost impossible.

So as they kept walking, she kept sneezing. Then, it started to rain even harder!

Luckily there was a park that they were walking by. And in the middle of that park was a small covered area. They saw it, and ran over to it thanking the people who live in the clouds above them. When they got there, Sakura tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms. She scolded herself for not checking the weather pattern, and wearing a black mini skirt, black long sleeved shirt, and black boots. Her hair was now socked, and clinging to her face.

Sasuke on the other hand was not complaining. He had black pants, and un-tucked dark blue dress shirt with black flames, and black shoes. The black jacket completed the out-fit.

They just stayed under there, still quite. The area had railing, and Sakura leaned against it, deep in thought. Really, she was thinking of what to say. She never did find the words, cuz' Itachi's car stopped by the park. 'He must have been looking for Sasuke, and saw us here.' She thought. Sakura saw this, and poked Sasuke in the side.

"Hn?"

"Itachi's here with a car, it's raining. Put it together. Wow, she was looking for nice words earlier, but that came out later? Oh well, it caught his attention.

They ran over there, and Sasuke stopped to open to door for both of them. He mentioned her in first. When Itachi saw this, he quirked an eyebrow.

"What?!" he said with a growl. Can he not, or to try to, be polite?

Sakura saw this, and just decided to accept the offer, and got in. She steeled herself a seat next to the window, and glazed out.

"So, Sakura? Where shall it be?" Itachi asked.

"333 Kikkoman lane." She said after a while. She hadn't even noticed that anyone had even spoken til' she felt Sasuke's boring eyes on her waiting for the answer too.

"Really" The Uchihas said in union.

"Yeah, really. Why?"

The two looked at each-other.

"We live about two streets away from Kikkoman." Itachi answered.

'Odd, how could we have never noticed that before?' they all thought. They stayed this way til' they came to her house. It was a normal looking house. This is why Sakura hated it.

"Sakura, we're here." Itachi announced.

Sakura got out of the car, and then turned around again.

"Sasuke, I'll iron you jacket and all that, and then bring it over. Ok?" Sasuke nodded at this, told where exactly they lived. Sakura walked to her door, only to remember: she forgot her keys inside the house.

'Oh goody' she thought. She backed up, and then run towards the door, and kicking it. Well, it sure did open! She smiled to herself, and walked inside, making sure to close the door. She liked the way the house's warm air warmed her. She then went upstairs, walked into her room, turned on the computer by habit, and then went to go take a shower.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura kick open the door.

'Has she ever heard of a key? Or hiding one outside? God!' Yep, Sasuke is still an ice-cold-bastard when he was surprised. But that's why so many people like him, no? Sasuke was also surprised when he heard Itachi chuckle.

"You really didn't know she lived, like, a block away from us? Sad Sasuke, just sad!"

"Well, maybe I could care less if I knew where that fan-girl lived!" he said ending it with a deep growl. But Itachi just chuckled again.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: there! Whew! It's finished! I'll post the next chapter later. I know it sounds so depressing at the beginning. But now, it's time for a cold glass of lemonade,……………

Purplecherry-Nancy


	2. Chapter 2 Im:interesting moods

Hey! Same disclaimer as them all: don't own it. But really, I want to own a Gaara plush toy!!!! WAA!! Oh well, here's the story:

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

When Sasuke walked into the house, he tried to prepare himself for the emptiness, and quietness. But it still got to him. Itachi knew Sasuke could care less about the servants pay. So he, himself, had told them they had a deal: if they quit now, they could leave, and have 2 months pay. Or they could keep the job til' they needed to be fired. Heck, with that deal, most went ahead and quit, leaving only about 19 workers. So that meant no echoes of scrubbing, running water, or gossip being whispered to one another, could be heard. Sasuke just shrugged it off mostly. He never even paid attention to them in the first place! He automatically went upstairs, turned on his computer, and sat down.

PrinceofDarkBlue has now logged on. (Sasuke is aka podb)

LazyShadows is on. (Shikamaru is aka ls)This person is in a private chat room.

#1RamenLover is on. (Naruto is aka 1rl) This person is in a private chat room.

GentelFistHyuga is on. (Neji is aka gfh) This person is in a private chat room.

PinkCherries is on. (Sakura is aka pc) This person is in a private chat room.

WeaponsMistress is on. (Ten Ten is aka wm) This person is in a private chat room.

FragileWhiteFlower is on. (Hinata is aka fwf) This person is in a private chat room.

Got2Shop4Shoes is on. (Ino is aka g2s4s) This person is in a private chat room.

PrinceofDarkBlue has been invited to GentelFistHyuga's private chat room.

(AN: I'm going to use the abbreviated sn's, ok?)

Podb: Hn.

1rl: do you even TYPE like that?!?!?!

Ls: you troublesome person, he's always chatted like that before. sigh I'm bored, and not to mention, tired.

1rl: hey, Shikamaru, have you ever been hyper?

Ls: no.

1rl: ……. i knew that!

Podb: Dobe.

1rl: what you did you say teme?!?! (Sasuke just ignored him)

Podb: Hyuga.

Gfh: Uchiha.

1rl: …. They even chat boring! GAWD!

1rl: oh well, i wonder what the girls are talking about.

Podb: That reminds me of something Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered Naruto's crush(s), on Sakura (cough and Hinata cough). Why not play some fun?

1rl: WHAT??? i must know more than you!

Podb: It's about Sakura.

1rl!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

Ls: sasuke knows more about sakura right now than naruto, surprise.

Gfh: …

Podb: It's about where she lives. It's quite nice.

1rl: don't tell me you're at her house!!!

Podb: Dobe, then how would I be able to sign on at the same time she is on? smirks She only has one computer.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, and ran a hand through his raven locks. Ok, OK! So he didn't really know if she had one computer or not, but it probley was true. Sakura's family wasn't oh-so rich, in fact, her parents barely had enough, and Sakura had reduced lunch at school. She had only had karate because she got a kind of scholarship to there.

1rl: grr you sasuke! tell me where she lives!

Gfh: So you can go over there and give a thing of flowers? Lol.

Podb: ..lol, nice one Hyuga.

1rl: come on sasuke! tell me where she lives dang it!

Podb: Can't tell right now.

1rl: WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!

Podb: smirks even bigger She's at the door right now, bbl.(AN:be back later for those people who don't know that)

1rl: I HATE YOU SASUKIE-TEME!!!!!!!!(AN: just feel the love people!)

Now, let's see what the girls were tal-err,… typing about. Shall we?

Pc: Omg you guys, guess what I found out?!?!?

G2s4s: What fore-head girl?

Pc: Ino-pig!

G2s4s: Fore-head girl!

Pc: Ino-pig!

G2s4s: Fore-head girl!

Pc: Ino-pig!

Fwf: Please calm down. Now what were you going to sat Sakura-chan?

Pc: Gomen Hinata-chan.

Wm: Yeah, yeah, yeah! But what is it Sakura!!! Is dieing from not knowing!

Pc: lol, smirks it's about Sasuke.( AN: does this and the following sound familiar,…)

G2s4s: WHAT?!?!?! O.o

Fwf: Oh-oh,..

Wm: You said it Hinata,..

Pc: It's about where he lives.

G2s4s: OMG! Where does he live?!?!?

Pc: …

G2s4s: Tell me!

Pc: Can't tell you right now. Well, the irons done, I'm going to iron his jacket, and bring it to him!

Pc: BbL!!!

PinkCherries has put up an away message.

G2s4s: GRRR YOU SAKURA/FORE-HEAD GIRL!!!!

So Sakura does go out, the rean has let off, and it was only a very light drizzle. Plus she had put a plastic bag over it, you know, like the ones you get from the dry cleaners? And good girl Sakura had even brought an umbrella! She tried to remember the house number.

'_Umm,… was it 240, or 420? Grr, I can remember the whole first 5 sections of the dictionary, but I can't remember a stupid house number!?!' _

But silly Sakura didn't know she was standing right in front of the house! But, thankfully, she just walked up to the house going to ask if they knew where the Uchihas lived. So what a surprise when Sasuke opened the door! But what an embarrassment when she just stood there,……staring,….and staring,….

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You're standing outside in the rain, again, staring at me. See something odd in that picture?" he said with an eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

"Oh! Umm,..I knew that!" She said. "And anyways( she pokes him every time she says a word) you-never-let-me-in! So ha!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the door frame giving her space to walk in.

She did, but all that time outside in the rain got her shoes wet. Let's do some math! Wet shoes + slick tile floor

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she slipped, and falling towards the floor. Sasuke tried to save her, but he just ended up falling with her. Which just happened to make him fall on his back, and Sakura fall on his chest. Sakura just blushed from the closeness. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, gently rolled her off, and got up. He stood up, brushed the invisible dust off him, and help her up. When they got up, an awkward silence came up.

Feeling un-comfortable, Sakura glanced around.

'_Wow,.. what a big place!' _She thought. And man, did she have a right to say that! A beautiful chandelier was hanging in the huge living room, which was at the end of the small hallway for the front door to hang stuff up/ walk in through. Then some pretty nice looking furniture suited it very well. It was anybody's dream house by one look.

Sasuke just watched her gawking face, and smirked. That face was never old, he saw it every time someone had been invited to the house. He then decided to go tourter Naruto evenmore.

"I'm on a chat with that guys, wanna say hi? And anyways, I got put this jacket in my closet."

At this, Sakura gave Sasuke his jacket, and closed her umbrella. She set them in the area for those stuff, and fowled Sasuke up the spiral stairs (which Sakura thought that they must have been fun to slide on), and up to his room. It was a dark hue of dark blue, with the edges painted white. And there was a sooo noticeable stereo that was HUGE.

'_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…' _Sakura tries to think, but the key word people: tried.

"I'm thinking of buying another one; this one is one is too small, and old." Sasuke said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, "I have a wimpy CD player, and you get a HUGE stereo!?!? You don't take things fro granted do you?"

"Want it then?" He said shrugging. And at this, Sakura's jaw just hit the floor. (I think a fly just flew in there,…..)

"Um,…uhhh,….ehhh,.." Sakura just babbled on and on on-sanely. At this, the Uchiha just quirked and eyebrow up in a questioning look. Sakura broke out of her daze and looked over at Sasuke's black dell computer and saw the flowing:

1rl: I HATE YOU!!!!

1rl: don't you even _dare _take her innocence!

Gfh: ….

Ls: ….

1rl: gomen, that kinda,.. slipped,..out,…yeah,…….

Sakura just stood there,.staring,..and then blinking,.. and then staring,…

Podb: this is Sakura, and wtf Naruto?!?!?!

1rl: ……………..um,………………….O.o

#1ramenlover has now logged off.

Podb: Sakura: wow,….Sasuke: what a gawd-dang dobe.

Ls: Sakura, why did you leave the girls all alone?

Podb!!!!EEE!!!!! Oh crap! Ino-pig,…………O.o

Podb: I guess I'll see yall' some other time! JA-NE!!

PrinceofDarkBlue has put up an away message.

"Omg! Sasuke, I so have to go!" Sakura said. Just then the melody of Japan's folk song 'Sakura' floated in the air. Sakura took out her simple looking cell phone, and flipped it open.

"Yeah,"

"What, you guys want to do what?!?!?!?!"

"Sure, you probley can get him,…"

"Sure, I can try to get him too,…."

"Uh-uh,…"

"OK! I'll be there in 20!"

"Ja-ne."

Sasuke felt like a broken record, and again, quirked his eyebrow in confusion. Sakura just ignored it.

"Well, got to go, tehehehe!! Ja-ne Sasuke! Arigotou for the jacket in the first place!" She exclaimed with an innocent smile. A too innocent smile,……

'_What the heck is she and all them up to?'_ Sasuke thought.

PrinceofDarkBlue is now back.

Podb: You guys,…. I think the girl are up to something,…. Get Naruto back on,…we need a plan!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: That sure did take a while to type,… I give a hand to those people who type for 9+ pages!!!!! Now I have to do the next chapter for New school, new cherry blossoms to bloom. And then those two stories I have in mind,……puts on the tune to the song the life of a sailor is for me Oh the life of an author is for me! Now, time to thank my reviewers!!!

It'sher: Thanks! I hope that someday you might write a story, and be content with it! And lol, here's you up-date, happy?

Doll Tangerine: umm,… who cares?!?! I'm just happy you're on my c2 staff!

People, I have a c2 called: Sasuke and Sakura: who can't love the couple?

sakuxsasux4evx: Thankz? Well, hope this is nice enough,… really,.. typing can be a pain,….lol. if you haven't, read my other stories, and maybe you'll like those!

PUBLISHED: March 22, 2007

LATER: Who ever Sakura12 is, the anon. person, don't worry, the next chapter is someing, so hold you horses! I PROMISE! Just don't get out tons of burning sporks,...k? Thankz for reading though!

* * *

Sakura12  
2007-04-08  
ch 2, anon. 

ADDED EVEN LATER: I'm very sad to say, I have this STUPID block thingy to were they won't take my documents. I don't know what triggered this, but I'll try as hard as I can to fix it. If anybody can help me on this, I'd soooooooo love you! I hate to upset my readers. **So, GOMEN!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ten Ten's dreamy guy list

AN: Hey! I'm really starting to like the fact I'm getting reviews,.. so keep em' coming! Well, here's chapter 3! I guess getting over writer's block sure does give me TONS of time to type! YAY! Also it keeps away the angry reviewers with burning sporks! XD

DISCLAIMER: I own…….. well all that crap in my room, this story, and a cup of ramen! Soo… I guess I don't own Naruto… and I thought life was good…grr.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

**Just another Teen Thing,**

Sasuke would admit it. He was KINDA, NOT VERY MUCH, VERY SMALL AMOUNT scared. But hey! We're talking about _teenage girls_. You know, the,..umm, 'things' that spend hours of shopping, being annoying, chatting, being down straight annoying, and did I mention annoying? I did? Then good.(AN: No offense to any girl, cuz' hey, I am a girl too! But it's Sasuke p.o.v. kinda! BLAME HIM!!!!) But let's see how the guys are handling things….

1rl: NOOOOOO! THEY'RE OUT TO GET US!!!!

Gfh: Naruto, shut-the-heck-up-or-I-will-kick-you-out-of-this-room!

Podb: What he said dobe.

1rl: STOP! i can feel the sharingan and byakugan from here!

Gfh: …fine.

Podb: …fine.

Ls: man, how troublesome, so what did the girls say sasuke?

Podb: Something about 'getting them'. Sakura also said be there in 20.

Gfh: I'll check where they are, hold.

1rl: well?

Gfh: They're at Ten Ten's

1rl: let's go spying, let's go spying!!! where does she live!?!?!?

Gfh: Shut it dobe. She lives two streets away from Hinata and me. About 7 from you Shikamaru, 20 from Naruto, and a block from Sasuke.

1rl: awwwwwwwwwwwwww! i'm the farthest away!!

Podb: (smirks)

Gfh: (smirks)

Ls: waay to troublesome for my liking

1rl: well, let's go spy!

#1ramenlover has now logged off

LazyShadows has now logged off

PrinceofDarkBlue has now logged off

GentelFistHyuga has now logged off and closed private chat room

Why don't we check on the girls now?

"Sakura, did you do it?" Ino said smirking as Sakura walked into Ten ten's room. Sakura smiled, and smirked. Really, who didn't want to make Sasuke go into confusion mode, so the guys would probley come and spy?! They all just laughed. They then heard a _snap_ outside. All of them smirked, the guys caught, and took the bait! YES, CHA!! Ino looked at Hinata, who nodded, getting her message. Hinata did byakugan, and mouthed that the guys were outside. Sakura took a pad of paper, and scribbled on it.

_You guys, let's play a prank on them! _

_Ino, say something about like how cute Shikamaru is, and Hinata, comment about Naruto. Ten Ten, talk about Neji, and I'll talk about Sasuke. Talk about how cute they are and all that fluff! And then we'll talk about giving them manicures, and doing their hair. Try to say stuff that would make them blush, or go into COMPLETE embarrassment!!! _

All the girls read this, and grinned evilly. They got it.

"You know what my favorite fruit is Hinata?" Ino said

"No, w-what is it I-Ino-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"Pineapple! And ever notice how Shikamaru's hair looks like a pineapple? It's sooo cute!" Ino said giggling. All the girls cracked up.

Shikamaru just scoffed, his hair wasn't that bad...was it? He turned to see Naruto clutching his stomach trying so hard to not laugh out loud.

"I think t-that Naruto-kun i-is the cutest of t-them all!" Hinata said.

This just made Naruto keep laughing, and then noticed it was about him. Then he just started to blush and glare at Sasuke, who kept smirking at him.

"Oh my GAWD! Sasuke's house is sooo awe-some! I bet Ino would just _love _to be in it when she 'marries' him, I mean, that is what you mumbled in your sleep, no Ino?" Sakura said in a teasing voice that just irritated Ino so much she threw TONS of pillows at her. Soon the girls were giggling as they threw pillows, or got hit. Soon the girls calmed down, and lay on the floor.

"I wouldn't want to do that Sakura! Really…" Ino trailed off, leaving the rest in suspense of what she was going to say.

"Well, go on!" Ten Ten and Sakura coursed.

"Really, I'd rather live at Shikamaru's."

"And why is that Ino-pig?!" Sakura said while giggling.

"Cuz' he's….umm…I don't know if I'd say cute… but he's somewhat like that." Ino said while petting a stuffed animal that was thrown earlier that had happened to land near her spot. Which ironicly was a stuffed pig...

This brought Shikamaru back to blushing, and the rest of the guys loving every moment that the girls spilled their secrets.

"Hinata, who do you want to live with when you grow up?" Ino said, wanting the spot light off her.

"Umm….I want to l-live with…Naruto-kun." She said so quiet they almost didn't hear it, but, ha-ha, they did! Outside Naruto just blushed, lucky him, the darkness hid it.

"Hinata, you two would look SOO cute together!" Ten Ten said. Everyone just giggled as Hinata just buried her head in her pillow.

"Hey Ten Ten, how about you, who do you like, or want to live with?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…well, there's this one person...but uhh….I don't know…" Ten Ten rambled as she blushed. Sakura took notice of it.

"I know! Why don't we set up different guys, and Ten Ten has to pick which one she likes the best!" Sakura said with an evil grin on her. And for some odd, reason, she had a flashlight up to her face….where did she get it from?!?!?! Oh well...

Ten Ten just looked shocked, and trust me, Neji did too! Sasuke just sniggered at him. Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a goofy grin. But it dropped when he saw that Shikamaru was asleep.

'_I knew it, he never is_ _hyper, wow, wonder what that's like…'_

Meanwhile, Sakura has had a whole list of guys on a sheet of paper.

Ten Ten's 'dreamy' guy list:

Rock Lee

Neji

Sasuke

Naruto

Shikamaru

Choji

Haku

Ten Ten stared at the list. No way in bloody h-e-double-hockey-sticks would she EVER go along with this! She glared at Sakura, this is NOT what she wrote earlier!

Sakura just shrugged off her glare, and read them out loud. The guys outside were just sitting there shocked. But wait, huh?! Neji had….more blush than shock! Maybe it's just my eyesight…(AN: I do wear glasses! They're reddish-purple! XD)

Hinata and Ino just rolled over laughing holding their stomachs. Ten Ten tossed a glare at them as she slowly turned her head to Sakura.

"There-is-no-friggin-way-I'm-going-on-with-this-Sakura-Haruno." She said with venom dripping from every word.

"Og goody, you DO know my name! But oh we all know who you'll chose in the end anyways." Sakura just had a sly smile on. Ino and Hinata some how got popcorn and were watching the girls with suspense building to see who would win the verbal fight.

"SO, Ten Ten, who's off the list first?"

"Choji and Haku." She said with no waiting at all. Neji just sighed when she said those two, really, who wanted to go out with Haku, the kid that seemed to be going out with the p.e. couch Zabuza? And Choji….eww. There's no way he would EVER let her do that one either.

Sakura put her hands together, looked at the sky, and mouthed, 'thank you!'.

"Ok… next?"

"Rock Lee." Ino noticed she had left Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and HER Shikamaru left on the list. She glared at the girl, who just glared back. Was she saying that Ino had some competition? OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!

"And then I would cross of Shikamaru and Naruto." Hinata smiled, and Ino huffed, I mean, of course she would not want HER Shikamaru! She knew that from the start! Sakura almost frowned; she had left Sasuke on the list.

"Then I would cross of BOTH Neji and Sasuke, cuz' the guy I have in mind isn't on that list." Sakura was half happy, and half sad. Sure Sasuke was now off the list, but she had crossed off Neji, and said she liked someone else. Who?

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? WH-" Ino was cut off her ranting when they all heard leaves crunching outside. Following the noise was some other faster crunching noises. What had happened?

"Hinata, check." Sakura whispered. Hinata whispered byakugan, and looked with her menacing looking eyes. She shook her head, the guys had left.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Neji walked off mad, and confused. Who the heck was Ten Ten talking about? Of course, he only cared cuz' she was on his team for Karate, and he was making sure she didn't fall for some hypocrite that would hurt her and dump her in the end. Then she would be depressed, and would not be a good person to spare with. There, that made sense, didn't it...right? The rest of the guys surprised that Neji had walked off so sudden ran after him, forgetting that they enough noise for the girls to hear.

As Neji pondered about Ten Ten, Sasuke wondered why Sakura didn't say a thing about him. It was odd. She usually would look stupid and say how perfect he was. At lest, that what he _thought_ that's what she does…

Naruto was REAL confused, Hinata had liked him? Who would have thought…and really, he asked himself, why _did_ she always faint? Oh well, let's just focus on how long ago it had been since that he had ramen. Naruto frowned as his stomach growled. (AN: Idiot, you have a girl who really sees something in you, and you think about food?!?!)

Shikamaru kept telling himself that his hair was perfectly fine. PERFECTLY FINE PEOPLE!!!!! And how the troublesome woman had said such a troublesome statement about his hair that wasn't soo troublesome…

"I'm going home." Neji said, and the rest of the guys nodded.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: …Happy people? And can Sakura12 please give it a rest? I'm glad you liked it, and want more, but it's kinda sad when I think I got a review, to only find someone demanding almost more. I don't like people doing that: I consider it rude. But sorry for the longish up-date. Now I just need to work on Cinderella Sakura, that one is taking WAAAY to long! Well, time to thank my reviewers!

Cat: Thankz, glad you liked it!

The real sasukelover: Love it, why I'm blushing! Lol, thankz! Here's you up-date! Hope this if as funny, and dare I say it…..suspenseful?

Crystalized Rain: YAY! My loyal reviewer! And again, I'm BLUSHING PEOPLE! Glade yall' like it, and want more!

NinjaBethi.x.x: Thankz! I didn't people could love a story like this so much! XD Here's your review!

Well, I'll try to up-date soon, but first Cinderella Sakura, then Just another Teen Thing. Promise! This chapter is dedicated to my most fav. person in the world: JENNA! My most awe-some-ist of the awe-some-ish, sister in the world. That is, she is my only sister…But today is her b-day, so HAPPY B-DAY JENNA!!!!!!!!XD

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


	4. Chapter 4 Who's who in the couples?

AN: Another chapter! I think I deserve a hand! (Friends Kimberly, Meagan, and Destiny give Nancy plastic cut off hands) Umm… (Sweat drops) thankz guys...I think.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or a fox…but I have my cute little Socky-kun my dog!!! And Jasper my cat… (Jasper looks at Nancy and then walks off) Well…I got a dog…O.o

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

The girls sat in silence. Sakura was starting to that the plan wasn't a plan but a complete disaster!

"Umm….soo….." Ino said tying to break the atmosphere's touch. She also was debating weather or not she wanted to really know:

1. what's going one

2. who Ten Ten likes

3. what's up with the guys. (cough Neji cough)

"I think we should just go home and call off the sleepover." Hinata suggest silently in a calm hushed voice. The girls just nodded their heads and started to pack up and leave, leaving Ten Ten all alone in her room.

She walked over to her bed and plopped herself onto it. She was confused by her actions, also by Neji's. She knew he was the first one to walk off after she said 'she didn't like him, but some one else'

"Greeeaaat." She said huffing a sigh. BUT, did she really like another guy?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The same thing happened with the guys. Everyone stayed off the computer trying to cut off all communication. Sasuke stayed on saying that he wanted to type up something. Naruto teased him saying that Sasuke was only staying on to put a new entry on his girly on-line diary. He just got a glare and bonk on the head for that.

Everyone leaving though left Neji with nothing to do. He just sat in his white and black swirly chair.

'_Hmm…that stupid dobe Naruto asked me if I was alright. Of course I'm alright, why would I not be?!?!' _

He just got up, and went to his sleek 24" computer screen and moved the mouse making the screen brighten up quickly. He looked over at the people on his buddy list to see if Sasuke was still on. And yes indeed he was...and he sure seemed busy…

PrinceofDarkBlue is on (this person is in private chat room)

PinkCherries is on (this person is in private chat room)

Neji smirked. Now Neji wasn't the type for spying, but this might just get his problems off his mind, and just create new ones for the coup-err…. 'pair of friends'.

So he went to programs and wanted to see if his chat room software was still up-graded. And it was. (AN: how he got that, or WHY he does. To world may never know O.o)

………

Error 48: fire wall

Error 48 has been taken down

Up-loading information

Up-loading successful

Into private chat room #1546

Users: PrinceofDarkBlue, PinkCherries

(AN: I'm going to use the abbreviated sn's from chapter 2)

Pc: What a disaster!

Podb: Sakura…shut up

Pc: Gomen Sasuke-kun, but it is!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Podb: Will you stop it?! I got it already after the third time out of the seventeen times you've said it!!

Pc: Gomen Sasuke-kun, I'll stop.

Pc: Wonder what Neji and Ten Ten are doing…

Neji answered that one in his head: nothing but spying on you two. Well, he was. Ten Ten and what she was doing was a mystery.

Podb: Probley nothing.

Neji smirked, great minds think alike, no?

Pc: You don't know did you?

Podb: Wha??? What do you mean 'you don't know do you?'

Pc: Ten Ten lik-err…._used_ to like Neji

Neji just stared at the screen.

'_She did…? Wow…'_

Podb: Why is it that my life seems to have this damn drama?

Pc: It's getting back for you being such an ass.

Podb:…

Pc: I got to go eat…ja-ne!!

Podb: Whatever.

Pc: ( Sticks out tongue) Meany!!!

Pink Cherries has now signed off

Podb: I know you're there Neji…Never thought of you as the spying type.

'_Dang! How did he now I was here?!?!' _Neji just had to wonder to himself.

Gfh: Hm.

Podb: In case you want to know, I have a spy ware too, tells me when someone else is spying. Error 48 sound familiar?

Gfh: Should have guessed that the problem had something to do with you.

Podb: So…surprised about what Sakura said?

Gfh: No. I'm fine, normal, anti-social, you know, same as you.

Gfh: Minus one thing though…

Podb:???

Gfh: I don't have a crush or something going on with a certain pink-haired girl…

GentelFistHyuga has now logged off

Podb: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

PinkCherries has now logged on

Pc: Hey! Did I miss anything??

Podb: Oh yeah…

Pc: What?! Fill me in!!

Podb: No way, not with Hyuga's replies…

Pc: Aww come on!!

Podb: No.

PrinceofDarkBlue has now logged off

Pc: Meany…

PinkCherries has now logged off

#1RamenLover has now logged on

1rl: how come when i'm on…no one else is?!?!

1rl: GRRRR!!!

#1RamenLover has now logged off

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day was pretty awkward…Ten Ten avoided the whole group, and stayed by herself. ( Much to Ino's and Sakura's sadness of not seeing on who she really likes…)

"Um...guys?" The group of 7, who were eating their lunch at the normal table, looked up to see a guy who looked about the same grade as them, brown and blonde hair that had the bangs swept to the side of his face, dreamy blue eyes, and a pretty good tan. Who was this..? Sakura looked at Ino and each other grinned. He was kinda ( UNDERSTATEMENT) , VERY MUCH HAWT!!!!

"Umm…hi? I guess? Gomen, but who are you and can we help you?" Sakura said politely.

"Yeah, I'm Niwa. I was wondering if you knew were Ten Ten is?" He said reading the name off a card. THAT made all the girls look at hope at him. Well, Sakura Ino and Neji did.

'_Could this be who Ten Ten likes?!?!?' _They all thought. Even Sasuke put down his BLT!! (with extra tomatoes of course XD)

"Umm…can I ask what you want with her?" Sakura just had to ask. Everyone at the table was glad that she did.

"Umm…err…" He said blushing. Oh gawd…that only made Ino fire up with the nerve of gossip-ness!

"NIWA!! WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT-WITH-HER? ARE-YOU-GUYS-GOING-OUT?!?!?!?" She yelled at the poor boy.

"Umm…" He said scratching the back of his head, "No…she is cute and all, but I'm just here to give a card from the attendance to tell her she's checking out…something about a doctor's appointment?"

All of them just sweat dropped. Ino stood there with her pointing finger still in the air blushing.

But Sasuke started to get kinda mad, the kid Niwa kept checking out Sakura.

"Umm…Sakura Haruno is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sasuke asked him with a scowl.

"Sasuke-kun! Never mind him. Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno. Why?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Are you free this afternoon?" Niwa asked. The poor, poor boy never got an answer!Cuz' Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm and led her away yelling behind his back:

"No she's not, she's with me!"

This just left Niwa standing there with a huge question mark above his head. Oh, I'm sorry! Did I only say Niwa's head? I meant EVERYONE at the table!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke-kun!!! What are you DOING?!?!" Hs said trying the pry his hand off her arm.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, stop! You're giving me a bruise!" Sasuke looked down and released his hand from her arm.

"Sorry." He said looking at the table from the corner of the walls he was (cough hiding cough) behind.

"Sasuke-kun?!?! What the willy-wonka was that for? And what do you mean by 'she's with me'?? Why can't I go out? I AM free!!! Really, what is yo-" She got cut off when Sasuke put his hand to her mouth, making her shut up with her on and on rambling.

"Will you just shut up? Anyways…you're not going out with him. I don't like the way he looks." He said removing his hand from her mouth and putting both into his pockets when leaning against the wall. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"…" Sakura just stood there. But not for long.

"BUT SASUKE!!!!!! What did you mean by 'she's with me'?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She said flapping her arms.

"Karate. We are going to practice our karate moves." He said smoothly with his eyes closed.

Sakura leaned on the wall beside him.

"Would have been nice if you had reminded me or something like that. Or not pulling me away from everybody."

"What ever. Now you know, so don't make any plans. By the way, my house."

"Huh?"

"My house: that's where we shall practice our karate moves."

"Oh." Then the bell rand signaling the end of their some-what short lunch period.

"See ya then." She said quickly skipping away to go get her purse and throw her white plastic lunch tray away.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Well, I felt like up-dating kinda early! I'm posting this tonight and getting it out of my way!!! Really! You print all the pages for the story, bring them to school, and all your friends are DEMANDING another up-date! And poor Naruto aout the chat room thing. I just HAD TO type that... now to say, 'thankz!' to my reviwers!

Sakura12: (anon.) Ok! I forgive! Soo…here's a pretty fast up-date huh? Well, hope you like it! And thankz for liking it sooo much! XD

The real sasukelover: Umm…I'll try to fit that comment about Sasuke's hair in some other chapter! Thankz for liking the story!

Kuri-chan2993: Love it? AWWW! Thankz! Thankz for liking the story! And PEACE! (shows the peace sign with head and hand tilted sideways)

Crystalized Rain: REALLY LOVE?!? THANKZ! Tehehe… the suspense is killing you. Really, I WAS going to end it at the part when Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the table. If I had done that, then you would have gone crazy! XD

Chocopikachu: (anon.) I want to say, that when I liked Pokemon a long time ago, Pika was my fav. Tehehe. Well, thankz for liking it so much! So now.. you can stop waiting for this chapter, and wait for the next! ;)

stfuSPARKS: OMFG! I sooooooo loved your one story '2119'!!!!!!! IT WAS AWE-SOME!! Lol, your review made me laugh!

:O Tenten crossed Neji off the list?  
No  
TENTEN YOU MUST GO GET NEJI! NOW!

LOL!!! Well, here's the new chapter!! So I hope you happy reading! ;)

Ja-ne for now!

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5 As easy as cake

AN: OMFG! People said they LOVED IT!!!!! ME SO PROUD!! Really, I am! I thought not many people would like it, but I was wrong! (Just like how I was on that one math test…O.o) SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT WHERE I LIVE!! Tehehe, gomen, I just had to say that, I'm so happy! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EXTENDED WITH A PREVIEW OF A NEW STORY I WANT TO WORK ON, BUT DON"T KNOW IF IT'S GOOD!!!! R&R!!!PWEZ?!?!?

DISCLAIMER: Umm…disclaimer? You know what that means? ME-NO-OWNY-NARUTO!!!! …waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura skipped into her cooking class almost tripping over her own foot, but not caring. Sakura had gone behind Sasuke's back, and told Niwa later that yes, she WOULD go out with him, and sorry for Sasuke's behavior. Now don't worry people, she still liked Sasuke, but why not have some fun as the bastard takes a while to finally notice he has hormones? She just had to worry about what she'd look like for her date after training with Sasuke.

She slowed down to a walk and went to the closet, and flicked on the light. After peering around for a second, she saw her _special _apron and put it on along with doing her hair in a high messy bun.

"Sakura? Where a-are you?" She heard her partner Hinata ask in the main room. Sakura stepped outside and walked to her assigned seat and sat down beside Hinata.

"Really S-sakura, that apron i-is so funny and c-cute." Hinata said pointing at Sakura's new apron that the girls had gone shopping and had found.

"Thanks!" It had a bunny on it, and it said, 'See the bunny? One day he shall rule you and the world!' When the girls had seen the apron, they immediately pushed Sakura to the rack to watch her expression when she saw it. Her face was shocked, then all happy with her clapping her hands in delight.

"Ok class, settle down!" Kurenai the teacher told every one in the classroom. When the class did, Kurenai took a quick attendance check. Sakura was happy she was in this class; it was the most advanced one. When she was done, Kurenai put her hands together and smiled brightly.

"We will be working on our cakes. Remember, the best one will get you a guarantee to the High School Baker's Class Competition!" Everyone in the room straitened up in their seat and put on a smile too. Sakura had ALWAYS loved to bake, and cook. And hearing that she had a chance to win the city's best baker in high school just made a smile come to her face and a determined thought come to her head telling her that she can do it.

"And I got a fax from the head judge that you _can_ do it with a partner. Sakura reached over to Hinata's hand and squeezed it. Hinata looked a little surprised, but smiled back to Sakura. She too wanted to win. But just wasn't as determined as Sakura.

"You may now begin with your baking. Remember: if you get to the competition, they will see how clean you keep your cooking area!" Kurenai added. Right away Sakura turned to Hinata.

"What theme should we do?"

"I think w-we should do a fruity kind of c-cake…" Hinata suggested.

"OMG! That's so smart Hinata! Yeah, and we…" The girls rambled on and started to start baking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

RIIIINNNGGGGG!!!! The students looked worriedly at their teacher cuz' none of the cakes were ready, but the class period was over with.

"Don't worry: the rest of your classes, but 8th period, you have all been excused. The other classes I teach just go to the library." Kurenai explained.

"Ohhhh…" most students said in union.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow…" Sakura said ending with an impressive whistle. It was so perfect looking! The inside was pink, (strawberry flavor) blue frosting, and a basket of flowers on top with small heads of flowers all over the top. Plus on the inside had small pieces of mandarin oranges.

Sakura looked at Hinata and both nodded their heads. Now…the worst part that the Kurenai wanted them to practice: Setting, and carrying the cake to the presentation table. One mess up and WALL-UP! That cake that took so long to make ended up on the floor. NOT what ANY baker wanted to happen.

Hinata got on the left side and Sakura on the reverse. Good thing the cake wasn't _too_ big.

"One, two, three!" Sakura counted down as they moved the cake. By now, everyone else watched them with an over-filling mood of suspense.

"Ahh." Sakura whimpered every time the cake seemed like it was going to fall.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said smiling when the cake was SAFELY on the table. Sakura high-five her and gave her a huge smile. But now…time for every one else to finish and then the taste testing…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, now that I have tasted everyone's cake, I will announce the winner." Everyone in the room intensified. This could mean so many things to so many people.

"Runner up for the first place winners are Kanuri and Ami. Congrats on your position, but the winners are: Sakura and Hinata!!" Kurenai ended with a sweet honest smile.

"S-Sakura? We won." Hinata said nudging Sakura who seemed to just be sitting there.

Hinata gasped as Sakura suddenly popped up and hugged her.

"WE WON! WE W-O-N!!!YAY M- ERR, US!!!!!" Sakura said still hugging the poor Hinata, that seemed to be turning bluer by the second, and jumping up and down.

"Oh shut up, will you!" Ami spat at Sakura. This made Sakura stop in mid jump and look at her blinking with a blank face.

"Wha?" Sakura finally got out. Kurenai sensed a 'cat fight' being ready to break out at any moment, stood up.

"Girls, calm down. Ami, I know you're upset about not winning first place, your cake was brilliant in taste, but Sakura's and Hinata's just came out better in the end."

"UPSET?!?! This was a chance for me to maybe get my dear Sasuke-kun's attention, but NOOOO that...that _bitch _had to get it! NO FAIR!" Ami screamed as she stomped herself out of the room.

'_That's right, she's the president of Sasuke's fan club…'_ Sakura remembered. And wait, DID THAT GIRL JUST CALL HER A BITCH?!?!?! OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!!

"Umm..S-Sakura? What she s-said about you being, a, uhh, y-you know isn't true! You're a very li-likeble person." Hinata said so Sakura won't do anything…gossip worth. Sakura just took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Hinata." She said smiling to her friend.

RIIIINNNGGGGG!!!! Kurenai told the students that they could leave. She looked at Sakura, and Sakura nodded telling that her that she was all right. So Sakura just left ready to go to her 8th period and be over with the school day. And then be ready for the after school fun to do its magic…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"HEY SASUKE, WAIT UP!!!!" Sakura yelled as she flapped her arms getting attention from not only Sasuke, but the whole school crowd of students going home after the 8th period bell had rung. So with that, Sasuke just sweat dropped and went ahead and stopped not wanting anymore err…embarrassment.

"Che Sakura, you don't have to do that performance to get my attention." He said to her. He looked quizzically at her when she suddenly stopped at his statement. Had she not just told him to stop so she could catch up…?

"What?"

"Well…Hinata and I are going to the high school baking contest thingy…"

"Ok? That's great and the long face...why?"

"The runner up Ami, you know the president of your fan club? She got mad at me and called me the word that rhymes with witch, and said that I ruined her chance of ever getting your attention. I don't like being called that and getting her mad at me and all with her past of beating up girls you looked at and not her…And I just don't like beeing called that..." She said after they started walking in the same step tempo with her head down finding the ground interesting…again. (Refer to chapter 2)

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Great…that slut is now onto you. Don't worry, I'll get you covered. And by the way, you're no where near a bitch." Sakura looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Thanks, and oh...and how long are we going to train for?"

"Umm…I was thinking and hour? Why?"

"I umm…havesomethingtodolateron." She mumbled the last statement with her face looking up at the sky, or well, anyplace but Sasuke's face really.

"Huh? Didn't get the last part." Sasuke wondered at the change of mood, and what she had just said...

"I have to some where, at some time, for some one." The words came slowly from her mouth.

"Ok? So??" Sasuke wondered why in the world this was so hard for her to just say that she was going out. Not like he cared much…right?

"Ok, then let's get started!" She said suddenly all bright and happily. As time has passes, they had already had appeared in front of Sasuke's house (cough mansion cough).

They stepped inside his house, and took of their jackets and went to a random room in the house. Sasuke opened the doors revealing a room full of weapons and a HUGE area with a mat. A nice blue mat of cousre. Ironic, no?

"Parents made it for Itachi and me when we both started showing fighting skills, and so we won't end up trying to kill each other in the living room, so they made this room for our birthdays." Sasuke explained when he saw Sakura's face with pure curiosity of the room. Really, not many people have a room full of weapons and a (cough blue cough) fighting mat on the floor. But then again, Sakura knew the Uchiha's weren't one of those many people type at sometimes.

"Just put your bag over there." Sasuke pointed to a chair that was in the corner of the room. Doing as she was told, Sakura dropped her bag into the chair and opened it. After finding what she needed, she asked Sasuke were the bathroom was. Sasuke just looked at her, and then told her it was down the hallway on the left.

Sakura knocked on the door first and good thing she did. Itachi popped out with an obvious question face on, making Sakura blush.

"Sakura-san? Odd seeing you here, are Sasuke and you doing a school project or something? He didn't tell me that your were coming…" Sakura shook her head.

"No, Sasuke surprised me this morning at lunch time telling me that I was coming over here in the afternoon to practice our karate skills. That's all. I just needed to change." Sakura proved it by holding up her gym clothes that she had taken from her gym locker earlier at 4th period.

"Ummm…ok. Well try to leave the house with no bruises." Itachi said with a smirk. Sakura smiled back at him

"I'll try Itachi-san, but I doubt it."

"Please, as far as I see it, we'll start seeing more of each other, make it Itachi."

"Then you better make it Sakura!" Sakura told him with her tongue sticking out.

"What are you two doing??" Sasuke said appearing around the corner of the door way peering at Sakura and Itachi.

"Nothing younger brother, just telling Sakura here good afternoon." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sakura are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, hold on; I just need to change into my gym clothes."

"What ever, just hurry up will you?" Sasuke turned around 360 and went back into the room. Sakura looked at Itachi once more, and nodded her head in a way of saying 'See ya later!'

Sakura was COMPLETELY surprised when she walked into the room and saw nothing but pink. WOW!!!!! You'd think it'd be all blue, white and black. But pink? That was the LAST thing in her mind that the bathroom would be. Ok…so neon orange would be last…but you get the point!!!

Quickly changing, she went back to the room to see Sasuke stretching as any good athlete would do before practice or a game. Sakura went over to him, stretch out her muscels too and felt a lot better after she did.

Across from her, Sasuke got into a fighting pose. He mentioned for Sakura to do the same. When she did, they both bowed their heads in respect, and then looked up into each other's eyes with nothing but determination.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!! But now…I would REALLLLLLLLLLLLY (I would have put more L's, but you get the point, that I want you to do the following...) would like you to read the following prologue of a story I have in mind. It's on my profile, as in the summery, I mean. (BTW---- I will thank reviewers at end of prologue) **The centered italic words are sung.** So here's an out look on: ( Pretty short, but it's a outlook/ prologue!!)

**T.H.I.S is War and Love!**

I ran and ran looking around for it. I mean, come on!!! It's not like it's really small…

"Come on!" I heard my fellow mate yell out to me gesturing her hand at me to come on over.

"But, I still haven't found it!!!"

"Loser, I have it right here!!"

"I knew that!!!" I said as I ran over to the group. My friend handed me my most FAV. OBJECT IN THE WORLD!!!! Slipping it on, and making sure it fit, I stood straighter and smiled. The group smiled up and we did out routine of giving each other a thumbs up as always.

Still not used to it, I almost stumbled as the platform we were standing on started to rise. I quickly re-gained my posture and closed my eyes as I heard millions yelling.

"BLACK AND WHITE! BLACK AND WHITE!" And when they saw us, the scream arose even _higher! _I walked up to the microphone, and smiled. Putting my hand behind my back and giving the signal, a low hum of a base could be heard. I put both hands on the microphone letting my guitar dangle from the strap that hung around my body. To my satisfaction, the base's solo was done and a base, keyboard, and drums could be heard crashing, but flowing smoothly together as the notes flew into the air. I started to shout out my wonderful work into the microphone.

_My black and pink plaid skirt's just a little too high, and my tank top shows more then the principle would like. My boots make more noise and those stupid frilly highs, tell me what you think, and I'll give you a curse as cold as ice. _

_Cuz' I don't give a damn about what you think, my group and I own this rink. Don' t try to defy me, cuz' I'll get you, you can be sure of that la-de-la-deeeeee._

_Cuz' this is black and white, girls that can party all night. We got the moves all right, make the boys drool from the sight. We got our style, and don't try to even change it, because, huh-uh, all right, _

_Cuz' This is Black and White! _

As I got finished with the chorus of our all-to-famous-song, I yelled out once more into the microphone:

"That was 'This is Black and White' from the oh-so lovely girls band that's going to heat up Japan and the USA: T.H.I.S is black and white!!!"

So…Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm part of this rocking band called T.H.I.S is Black and White! And this is my lifestyle…awe-some, not that complicated, that was…until' I meet _him…_Sasuke Uchiha

OoOoOoOoOoO

That's all guys!!!!! So…OH YEAH MAN, KEEP IT COMING!!! Or: WHAT THE FLABBERGAST WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?! Tell me!!! BTW-----I'm going to write every song presented in this story if I ever post it. And that DOES include the song writtin above. Well, time to thank the future reviewers of chapter 5 of: J.a.t.t.!!!!

NinjaBethi.x.x.: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I SOOOO forgot about the hair thing…but don't worry my dear…(rubs hands together, and crackles evilly) It WILL be mentioned next chapter! Mostly cuz' I like lollipops! XD And lol, poor Naruto indeed! And his email?!?! GIRL!!! If I had has email…well let's just say things would be different in my life ;)

hay lin005: (anon.) Thankz! But aww, it's cute! D

the real sasukelover: like the chat room parts? Umm…I'll make sure I add more chat rooms then anybody ever talking on the phone. But that's mostly cuz' that's how I am, me no liky phones, me like COMPUTER!!!! I'm a geek. XD And another person that likes the Naruto part? Tehehehe. I hoped people would have liked that part. My wish has been granted!

Animelove101: Wow…lol…umm…Sasuke and Sakura are your 'mommey and daddy'…oh well. I think that's friggin' funny! Cuz' I've had a reviewer before that claim that Sasuke is her husband. Lol, you two just might get a long. (winks)

Crystalized Rain: (pokes middle of fore-head) Still alive?!?!?! Well, if you're reading this than I guess so…and thankz, hope this one is even 'awe-somer'. And Ten Ten's l-o-v-e life is a secret!!!

sakuxsasu4evx: YOU'RE IN LOVE?!?!? THANKZ!!!! That makes me feel so happy when I think my stories suck!!!! AWWW! You get a lollipop! ;)

Sakura12: (anon) Thankz, and it's k! Just review, k?

OMG guys… Before I could type that thankz to Sakura12, my dad told me that my most awe-somest cat in the world Jasper just died. Really, have any of yall' seen a cat's body just laying there…? I hope you don't. I just can't stop crying! So hope if anybody has a pet, hug em', or pet em', or give them the scraps that they beg for during dinner time for as a treat. Umm…goodnight everyone. (It's 8:40 pm over here at this time.)

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**

P.S. The preview above HAS been made into a story CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!! Thankz:)


	6. Chapter 6 Following the heart break

AN: Hey yall'! WELL…You know that one preview to the story I had last chapter???? I POSTED IT!!!! YAY ME!!! XP Well PWEZ check it out! Hope you like this chapter!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I've been busy with the other story…it has 4 chapters already! YAY ME AGAIN!!! XD

DISCLAIMER: (Shows Naruto and Sasuke) Naruto: I heard that Purplecherry5 owns me…and the whooole show! Sasuke: Really? Oh sna-! (Sasuke disappears) Naruto: SASUKE?!?! (shows Sasuke being a couple person with Sakura) Naruto: O.o THAT'S what would happen if I owned them…but I don't! so umm…yeah…grr.

FLUFF AND HEART BREAKING MOMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura took a deep breath. It was only 5 minutes into the fight, but she being the sweating person she is, Sakura was sweating crazy. But it was hard not to, I mean, she _was_ fighting Sasuke!! And MAN was he GOOD! Ok…that thought only brought more to our little Sakura's head…bad girl! But they soon stopped as Sasuke swung his foot up in the air as an attempt to get her on her left side ribs.

At last second, she pushed it away with her left arm and ducked as she saw him swing his right fist to her. As she was on the ground, Sakura balanced on one foot, and swung her left around in a circle tripping Sasuke.

A grunt of surprise and annoy-ment came from him as he quickly jumped back up. Back at glaring at each other, fist up, and in a stance. Sakura's eyes opened in surprise, and fell to the floor. Sasuke was surely smirking.

"GRRR YOU SASUKE! I SHALL AVENGE WITH BURNING SPORKS!" Sakura yelled pumping her fist against the floor. Sasuke had paralyzed her for a couple of minutes. He was the MASTER at that. Kakashi-sensei had thought them how to paralyze, but Sasuke got it all the way to were he could probably teach it himself. He learned on how much to use for a certain amount of time. He could do it for two hours, two seconds, two minutes. Sakura huffed and laid her head against the blue mat's surface. Sasuke was still chuckling as he went to get the two water bottles he had put out earlier when Sakura was at the bathroom.

Sakura looked over at the clock. O M G!

"Sasuke, help me up! I gotta get OUT OF HERE!" The poor girl was almost so high in blood pressure from the late of time, she almost fainted! Sasuke raised his delicate (But covered with sweat…but still! It's Sasuke's eyebrow!!! Ok…that's waaaaaaaay to fangirly…back to the story!) as questioning her actions.

"Why?"

"Cuz'!"

"That's a fragment Sakura. Why?"

"Oh, and why isn't a stupid fragment?!?"

"Why is not a fragment, it is a command. Commands do not need to have a full sentence or a predicate."

"Yeah, and with me telling you 'cuz'' is a command for you to just shut up, stay out of my business, and help me up!!!" She whined still laying on the mat.

"…"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine…"

"Thank you."

"I'll help you up…but before you leave my house, I will know where your next destination is."

"What the freak?!"

"That's not language for your tongue."

"Petf! Yeah right! I'll talk how ever I want to."

Finally Sasuke helped Sakura up, and she ran to her gym bag, then to the bathroom to change.

"That idiot thinks he'll stalk me on my date?! Yeah…RIGHT! Now to find a way to sneak out of here…" Wow, our Sakura sure didn't want Sasuke anymore…at lest that's how it seemed. But don't worry, she likes Sasuke still a lot, it's just if he found out she _was_ going on a date with Niwa…he'd probably kill him. Yeah, that sounds about right.

So after Sakura got done changing, she huffed, the bathroom had no windows! GRR. So peeking her head somewhat out the door, the looked left, nope. Right, nope! And just to make it clear, she looked forward, left, and right again. NOPE! No signes of Sasuke! So she slipped out of the bathroom as quiet as she could possibly be, and tippy-toed down the hall. She went into random room number one. NO WINDOWS, GRR!

Random room 2…no windows!

Random room 3…no windows!

Random room 4…no windows!

Random room 5…no windows!

Random room 6…no windows! YOSH PEOPLE, GET SOME WINDOWS!!!!!!!!

So Sakura took a deep breath and dared to open random room 7, lady luck sure didn't like her…the door creaked like no door has creaked before!

"EEE!" Sakura gave a silent scream as a hand grabbed her wrist before she could go into random room 7.

"And what are you doing my dear cherry blossom?" An ULTRA sultry, deep voice asked from behind her. Sakura followed the arm with her eys to the body it was attached to…them up to the face to see…GASP! Itachi!

"Going out without your brother knowing. You guys really need to get some windows by the way…" Itachi smirked as Sakura mummbled the last part and gave a small laugh.

"Wanting to go away from my dearest little brother? Why that seems so...un-Sakura of you cherry blossom."

"Humnph…" She shrugged her head looking away.

"Hm, well seeing that it IS fun to see my dear brother Sasuke annoyed, I'll help you." Sakura gazed at him.

"Really?"

"Is that not what I said?" Sakura blushed at this, and tried to hide herself behind Itachi as they walked back down the hallways. They somehow got to the front door with out a sight of Sasuke's chicken ass hair.

"Thanks!" Itachi nodded, and opened the door for her to walk out. Sakura skipped out the walkway, and started to walk to the place she would meet Niwa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura walk away as he hid in the bushes. Itachi had let her out like that! And they didn't even know that he was waiting for her to walk out to he could just follow her to her next destination. Clever Sasuke, clever indeed! (For a chicken ass boy that is…)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura stood at the park's entrance looking at her wrist watch with her foot tapping impatiently. Shouldn't he be here by now…?

"Haruno-chan!" Sakura looked over to see a Niwa running towards her waving a bouquet of flowers in the air. When he reached her, he leaned low with his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Sorry (huff) about being (huff) kinda late, I (huff) was getting flowers (huff) but they had some (huff) problems with some stuff!" He gasped up and stood straight with his arm stretched outwards almost pushing the flowers in Sakura face. Her face was painted with shock, but melted and as she sweetly smiled.

"Thank you Niwa-kun! Just call me Sakura, or Sakura-chan, ok? Wow! These are so pretty!" She said looking at all the different colors of the flowers. She leaned her head in and smelled them. Oh my! They smelt soo nice…

Niwa stood there smiling as Sakura looked overjoyed to receive such pretty flowers.

"Well, shall we go?" He said offering his arm. Sakura broke into a bigger smile, and took it. They walked for a while through the park. Sakura sighed and hugged his arm and watched as a group of 4 little kids were playing in a sand box.

"How cute!" She exclaimed as they played. Niwa looked over, and smiled. He looked back up and saw the end of the park's gravel road that was hand-made, and pulled her towards the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Where was he taking her now? And WHY was he holding her hand like that…!! That boy better not do a thing! Sasuke would try to be nice, and let her go on this err…'date'. But if the kid Niwa does one thing, he's outta Sakura's life! He'd make sure of that...

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Omi gosh Niwa, this is so nice!" Sakura exclaimed. First Niwa had taken her to the movies, it had been a comedy one that ended up with Sakura and Niwa saying some funny lines from the movie over and over again and having laughter fits. Then it was to a simple store that had random, but cute kick knacks. Sakura had squealed and had run around the store in awe of everything. It turns out Niwa's grandma was the store owner and gave them a discount. But Sakura tailed her eyes on the jewelry, and has set them on a beautiful pair of ruby drop earrings. They were kinda pricey, but Niwa insisted on buying them for his beautiful maiden. Sakura just blushed at this of course. So she wore them as he led her to a local teen dinner.

They took a seat at a booth near the left side of the dinner. A waitress came up and asked them if they knew what they wanted to drink was in mind. Sakura looked down at her menu and asked for a chocolate molt. Niwa asked for an extra large cherry vanilla coke. Sakura licked her lips. Her most favorite drinks in the world had just been ordered.

"So…am I doing alright?" Niwa asked her shyly. Sakura popped her head up from staring at the menu and blinked.

"How could you think you were not?! This HAS to be one of the best nights of my entire life! You're so sweet!" Niwa looked away blushing. Hmm…that move does seem familiar, Sakura?

"Thanks, really…umm…uhh…this is my first date." He practically mumbled the last part. Sakura blinked once again.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Right then the waitress came back with their drinks and asked them if they knew what they wanted for dinner.

"I'll go for a classic chili hot dog with fries." Niwa said closing his menu and handing it back to the waitress. He looked over at Sakura as she bit her bottom lip wondering what to have. It all looked so good!

"Umm…how about a chicken fiesta salad? With a side order of fries of course!" Sakura said plopping the menu in the waitress's hand and smiling brightly.

The waitress nodded with a mental list of the orders in her head and walked away. This left the two along thinking about what to say, and not sound stupid. This took so much time, that the waitress had already came back with their food!

Sakura stared at her dish. It looked sooooooo good. Really, I mean it looked _good_. For a salad that is. She picked up her fork and started to eat. Niwa did the same with his overly messy, but tasteful looking, chili dog. Sakura giggled when a plop of it was on his nose after taking a bite. She took a napkin, leaned across the table, and rubbed it off his nose. Niwa sweetly smiled at her. Sakura stared at his smile. It was just so…wow. Had she brushed off so many guys like this waiting for Sasuke? Niwa just stared right back her. And time just seemed to slow down. Sakura and Niwa leaned a little closer to each other til' their noses touched, and noses brushing feeling each other's breaths against their cheeks. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head somewhat sideways. Niwa closed his eyes and leaned closer too.

"Niwa-kun, what are you doing?!?!?!" A high pitched squeal came from about 5 feet away from the table. Sakura snapped her eyes open with shock; she plopped back in her seat. She jerked her head in the way of the voice, and saw a pretty blond with dark brown captivating brown eyes with her hands on her hips glaring at the scene.

'_Oh no…don't let it end like this kami, oh no…'_ Sakura tought as she hoped that the sentence in her head played over and over again wouldn't be coming from the blond girl's mouth. And not to any amount of Sakura's dumb luck, the blond said the exact statement out loud.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend slut?!?" Sakura gasped. She daringly looked at Niwa. He looked as if he was a deer in the headlights of a car about to be run over. Or, to fit the situation better: a culprit caught red-handed. And indeed he was.

"Niwa?" Sakura whispered. Niwa had a sad look.

"Sakura, it's n-"

"It's not what I think? Is that what you're going to say?!? Well, save it! I'm…I'm leaving!" she said shaking her head that held her tearing eyes. What did she do to deserve this?!?

Sakura got up from her seat and ran past the blond who seemed to be smirking confidently, and pushed the door hearing the welcome bell jingle. She ignored Niwa's shouts as they faded away as she ran.

She just kept running till' she was at the park. Stopping in front of a cherry blossom tree, she slumped her shoulders, and fell to the ground on her knees. Her shoulders started to shake as she cried. She didn't even hear the leaves crunch as a person came from behind her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice came. He too got on his knees and came close to Sakura resting a comforting hand on had right hand that was clinging to her left arm.

"Just say it damnit! Just say it!" She yelled holding her arms as the tears fell on her skirt.

"What? 'I told you so?' No. But this is what I will say: You don't look as beautiful when you cry." Sakura looked up at his caring eyes. Maybe there was a reason she waited... Sakura then jumped on him, tackling him in a hug. Sasuke was startled with her action, but sat with her laying her head on his chest. She was clinging onto his shirt as he rubbed her back.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered.

"Hn?"

"You were following me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"…" Sakura leaned her head up to look at him. Bringing a hand to brush her fingertips across his cheek, and smiled.

"Thank you." She stopped her motions and closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his chest. Sasuke looked at her for a while.

"What ever you say. I'll be right here when ever you need me."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Awww….I felt kinda bad about the whole scene about breaking Sakura's heart, but following that with Sasuke, I feel a WHOLE lot better. Seems Sasuke is warming up, no? Well, Guess what!!!!! I FOUND THE PERFECT PICTURE OF NIWA!!!!!!!!! It's up on my profile under the stories section. If the link isn't working, tell me. I tried to strech this chapter a little longer. Right now it's a little below the 5 page marker. Well, here's a thanks to last chapter's reviewers!

BUT HOLD ON, CAN EVERY ONE PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY (THE STORY'S PREVIEW FROM LAST CHAPTER, YEAH, THAT ONE) T.H.I.S. IS WAR AND LOVE?!??! THANKZ!!!! I really like it, and think yall' will too! So if you haven't read it, go ahead! Tell me what you think! But no flames. Those are highly rude!

Now, reviewers!

Crystalized Rain: Well, that story is up! I would really love to see you review on that one! 4 chapters up already. I'm so proud! Well, how about this chapter? Love it? Like it? Ehh…it's ok? Tell me woman!!! Thankz for being the awe-some reviewer you are! ;)

sakuxsasu4evx: Well, thankz! Trust me, the preview is not as good as the rest of the story. Hope you like this one! I layed off the cliffyes! Tehehe, and added some fluff! ;)

Sakura12: (anon.) Aw! Thankz! You were like, the only one who said something! The next day at school I was so depressed, but I'm OK now, I still have my dog Socks. You can see a picture of him if you go to my profile page, click 'homepage', go to that, and then my profile page on that! Then scroll down. There's my little Socky-kun! XD Well, hope you liked this chapter and the kinda longish up-date doesn't bother you!

mwth06: Thankz! So here's me keeping it going with chapter 6! Mind telling what you think of this chapter??

fruitsbasketangel: Thankz! Hope you like this chapter!

I like reviews people…they make me smile! If you want to make me smile, go ahead!

XD **Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	7. Chapter 7 Use Words, Not Fist!

AN: Thankz you guys! 12 reviews in one chapter! That's just GREAT! I guess I'm not a bad writer then, huh? Well, here's another chapter of JATT!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I would give team 7 a certain icon I found today…

'True friends are **hard** to find, **difficult** to leave, and **impossible** to forget.'

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

When Sakura opened her eyes waking up from her slumber, she felt that today would be an odd and interesting day, and she was right. She jumped out of bed walking across the room to turn off her stupid-loud-beeping-about-to-be-broken alarm clock.

"Sakura, DON'T YOU DARE BREAK ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK!!!!"

"Darn!" Sakura said as she had her hand just a centimeter away from the clock from picking it up and throwing it across the room. Not her fault…alarm clocks are annoying and should be banned from the entire world!!(AN: WE ALL SHALL AVENGE WITH BURNING SPORKS TO THOSE EVIL THINGS!!! Gomen…anyways…with the story!)

Sakura quickly got changed, and walked out the door after grabbing a couple of her mother's home made pop tarts, and noticed that she had forgot to go outback and get her bike. How in the world did she do that?!?!? She did it every morning…so how come she forgot to do it today? But it didn't matter, suddenly a white with a brown jeep pulled up in the driveway. Sakura looked up, and was surprised to see Ten Ten! Ten Ten was a year older, and 17, therefore she could own, and rive a car. Sakura felt very envious for a second, but brushed it off as she heard Ten Ten yell.

"Come on girl! Don't wanna be late!" Sakura stood there blinking before she ran up to she car slinging her bag into the back seat, and opened the door to get in. She smiled as a hanging car photo frame of the whole gang hung from the rear-end mirror. Ten Ten saw her looking at it a sighed.

"I'm sorry, I went all wako on yall'. It's just a thing. Boyfriends are whatever, but girlfriends for forever?" She said glancing at Sakura saying Sakura's most favorite saying as an apology. Sakura nodded, turn on the CD player to hear of course, 'Fully Alive' by Flyleaf to play. Ten Ten was addicted to the song, and the band. The song was still playing when they pulled up into the school driveway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ino ran up to Sakura a shook her shoulders hard.

"Where were you?!?! I didn't see your bike, you didn't' answer your cell phone, and I didn't see anywhere til' now!" She stopped shaking her, and Sakura stood there wobbling and holding her head.

"Jezz Ino! One, I rode to school with Ten Ten in her jeep, two, DARN! I left my cell phone at home…grr. And that's cuz' I had to go drop something things off in some people's lockers." Sakura got quiet at the end, she just shook her head a little, and went back to getting her stuff out of her locker. Ino titled her head somewhat sideways, and wanted to question her about it, but couldn't say a thing, Sakura said something first.

"I'll tell you later at lunch Ino-pig." She said really quickly as she rushed into the crowds in the hallway to who knows where.

"Ino? Where's Sakura of to?" Ino turned around and saw Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't know…but something's up…"

"Just leave her along for a while." Sasuke inserted his own comment before he too, left.

"Hmm…" Naruto and Ino looked at each other and also ran off as the first class bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey guys!" Ten Ten called out as she walked to the normal group lunch table. Everyone looked up, and smiled. Sakura had told them what had happened this morning.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Sasuke suddenly said standing up just as Ten Ten sat down. Everyone had a question mark face on and looked at each other like, 'Dude, what's up with that?'

"Oh well, teme will be a teme." Naruto said putting his feet on the table, hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. Neji, who was sitting next to him, smirked and 'accidentally' kicked Naruto's chair sending him to the deeps of the cafeteria floor. Everyone around the table laughed, or giggled. Naruto tried to jump up, but hit his head on the bottom of the table, making his bowl of ramen to go upwards some, and fall on Naruto's head. That was it, everyone just cracked _up_.

"You guys, I gotta tell you something about yesterday..." Sakura said silently getting everyone to quiet down and look at her, but she didn't get to finish it.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" They all looked up, and looked over at a large group of people around the back cafeteria doors peering outside the window at the outside commons. They quickly got up, and ran to the side doors, to run down the sideway to the commons.

"Omi Gawd!" Sakura said gasping with a hand over her mouth seeing a kinda bloody and beat up Sasuke and Niwa.

"No!" She said as she dashed threw the crowds into the fighting circle in the middle of it all.

"You fuckin bastard, I just can't believe that you did that to Sakura!" The crowd gasped as the said girl popped up and ran to the boys.

"Stop it, stop it you two!" She screamed trying to hold onto Sasuke's arm keeping from punching Niwa in the stomach. But it didn't work, and Niwa fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Stop it, NOW!" She screamed again and stepped in the middle of them. But they didn't see her, and Sasuke punched her right cheek, and Niwa hit her lower back quite forcefully. Sasuke caught Sakura as she almost fell to the ground from the impacts, and gawked at her.

"Sakura, you alright?" Niwa asked.

"Get-away-from-her-ass." Sasuke growled at him. Niwa put up his arms in defense, and backed up. Sakura re-opened her eyes.

"Stop it you two, just stop."

"Shush." Sasuke whispered at her. She closed her eyes again. Apparently Sasuke's punch made her black out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was laying down on a couch in the nurse's office. She moaned and rolled her head to the right to see Niwa and Sasuke sitting away from each other with 8 chairs between them. They both looked up at hearing the small moan from her and flinched at the sight of her. She had a huge bruise on her cheek, and she looked sadly and disappointed with both boys. Right then, the nurse, Shizune, walked in and also noticed the pink haired girl's consciousness and pasted a smile on her face as she walked to her.

"Sakura dear, how does your cheek and back feel?"

"Like heck." Shizune pursed her lips, and gently brushed her fingers across her cheek. Sakura flinched and rolled her head away from Shizune.

"Hmm, here, let me help you sit up." Shizune put one hand behind her, and let Sakura grasp the other one. When getting done with putting Sakura up in sitting mode, Shizune went to her desk and looked at all three of them.

"The principle will be in here soon and ask why in the world I had all three of you looking like the way you do walk into my office earlier. Sakura popped her head up.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Twenty minutes." Shizune answered with her head down marking some stuff on a piece of paper on the desk. Just a little later, the door opened revealing Tsunade the principle with a frustrated face on. She glared at the boys and loosened her glare when looking at Sakura. The poor girl of course must not have had any part in the fight. She walked over to the chairs, picked on of the many between the boys, pulled it across the floor and sat down in it when she placed it in a way to were she was looking at all three of them. She crossed her legs; and put both clasped hands in her lap.

"Explain." Sakura looked at the boys who didn't look like they wouldn't say a thing before the other did. Urg, boys and their stupid pride…

"A personal matter happened yesterday that made me upset, and Sasuke had found me crying over about it after it happened. He must have though it was his responsibility to take over the matter her at school by beating Niwa here, up." Sakura closed her yes, leaned her head back against the wall.

"And I was in the lunch room, but ran out of it when hearing a rather large crowd chanting 'fight, fight' over and over again. When seeing the two, and hearing about what they were arguing about, I ran to them to make them stop. But I got in the middle with both boys blows hitting me, not each other." She flinched when feeling the pain from her lower back and right cheek.

"Hmn, really? Then Sakura, if they agree with your statement," The looked at Sasuke and Niwa and both nodded, "Then I'll let you off with a warning of not stopping a fight on your own, but letting a teacher deal with it." Sakura weakly smiled and nodded at the principle.

"As for you two, you will be suspended for 3 days for fighting, and will come after

school the other 3 days to clean up around the school with the janitors. Today you will go home and explain these things to your parents. Fighting is not how you settle things boys. Words, not any derogatory names or words please, will get you some where, not using your body parts to hit, and hurt each other! Understand me!?" She said closing her eyes for a second in frustration. When she opened them, both boys were nodding their head looking glumly about their punishment statement.

"Good. Now Sakura dear, does her back hurt too much?" Sakura shook her head no and tried to stand up. But she failed and almost landed on the ground. But just in time, both boys jumped out of their seats and rescued her. Sasuke, kinda gently, yanked her out of Niwa's arms and into his own and glared long and hard at the boy. And of course, Niwa glared right back.

"Dang it you two! Stop being so, so stupid around each other!" She pushed Sasuke away as she slowly stood up on her own. Sasuke and Niwa got from being on the ground and also stood up.

"Sakura, don't do a stunt like that again, I'm going to call in Hinata, seeing that she has the rest of the day's classes with you, and ask her to help you to each class. Sasuke, Niwa, I better not hear a thing about you two for the rest of the day. Go to your classes." Tsunade pointed her finger to the door. Both of them walked out leaving Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune in the medical room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura!" A male voice shouted as Sakura clenched to her books, and started to walk faster away from the voice. But as she was trying to walk away, Sasuke drove his car up on the sidewalk to stop her. She did stop, and looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"What? Do you possibly need Sasuke?"

"The chance to drive you home." Sakura looked away watching as other kids flocked into groups and walk away from school and to their houses. Knowing it would take her a while to one, get rid of Sasuke, and two walk home cuz' she didn't bring her bike, she walk around the car and got into the sleek dark blue mustang and wrapped the seatbelt around her. Sasuke drove off the sidewalk, and drove out of the school's semi circle driveway and onto the street.

"Top up or down." He stated more than asked Sakura as Linkin Park blasted from the stereo. Sakura reached forward, turned down the music just a tad and answered.

"Down please." Sasuke did as she told him, and put down the convertible top. Sakura sighed, leaned more into her seat, winching as her back hurt from the motion, and closed her eyes as her hair fluttered with the wind running by her from Sasuke's swift and fast driving.

When Sasuke pulled up into her driveway, he gripped his hands on the steering wheel, and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just got, pissed at seeing Niwa laughing with his friends as he walked into he lunch room. I know, shouldn't have done it, and I won't lay a finger on him again." Sakura sat there blankly at hearing Sasuke apologize. She brought her fingers to lightly brush her fingers over her bruised cheek, still looking at Sasuke who looked up at her as she did the motions. He caught her hand before doing so.

"Am I'm sorry I even laid a finger, or a punch to your soft skin." Sakura nodded and looked away. She undid her seatbelt, got her books, and walked to her front door.

Sasuke leaned back into his seat, and looked at the sky with a huff.

"What in the world is happening to me?"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: I am SO good, ending two chapters back to back with sasuxsaku fluff moments. Well, hope yall' liked this! But don't even THINK you've seen the last, or heard from of Niwa. Oh heavens no…

Time to say thankz to my reviewers!

SwwetKisses9: Thankz! How about this chapter? Is the fluff ok? Well, here's a up-date! Thankz for reviewing so far! YOU GET A COOKIE!

animeGRLxxx: Thankz!

Destiny-NOT-Uchiha!: Thankz! And no hanging out with me only cuz' I asked for a Icha Icha Paradise book for by b-day or X-mas?!?! MEANY! Well, you love it? AWWWW! My wittle Destiny-chan gets a cookie, AND some money to go buy that book for me…XD

Crystalized Rain: Thankz, cuz' you did! And you reviewed! Thankz a ton. And DUH! YAY FOR SASXSAKUNESS!!!! HELL YA! CHAAA! (Pumps fist in the air.)

mwth06: Kill Niwa! NOOOO! He's really hawt…yes, mean…but really hawt! And I think you and Sasuke have been talking…hm.

Hinatagurl: Thankz! Love it? Really people, don't make me blush!

Sakura12:(anon.) Now you can stop waiting for chapter 7, and start waiting for chapter 8!!!! And I know, I wuv my Socky-kun!!!!!

skuxsasu4evx: YAY! You 'wuv' ( I wuv that word my self!) this story! Well here's chapter 7!!

kat (anon.): I know the last part was cute! Hoped this chapter was good enough for you! ;)

SakuraUchiha101: I'm a great writer?! That means so much to me! THANKZ! You get a cookie!!!!! Here's another chapter cuz' you said please!!

Loveydove: (anon.) I LOVE your anon name, I say that out loud every time I see something fluffy and cute! Really, I do! Lol, well, Sasuke got Niwa good, but no broken arm sorry. :( But make out scenes? I surely will do that! But not now, too soon. Don't want to rush things to fast!

sakuno101: Thankz for reviewing!

WHEW! So many reviews…how do people with like, 50 a chapter deal with it?!?! Well I'm REALLY not up to spell proofing this, so see a mistake, BLINK! GASP! It's not there anymore!!!!

Twank yall'!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	8. Chapter 8 Teenagers These Days

AN: The torture of summer school…they made computers look bad!!! No really, I can spend HOURS at this computer writing/reading fafiction, listening to youtube, and some other things, but sitting in front of that computer for 5 hours was…uhhhh! I hope everyone else has betters summers than me…I vow to never write Naruto fanfiction in math class again…(Maybe.)

I will say this: I feel SOOO BAD for the long wait for you guys…gomen!!!! How about….NejixTen Ten fluff!!! XD And for my other readers; 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love!' should be up today, or latest two days from now. AND….I'm making this chapter maybe or almost two pages longer than normal I feel so bad! So enjoy! And Review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto….now somebody pay me 20 bucks for saying that…

And either to the description of the Dalmatian; thankz to wikipedia!!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"I can't stand it! NOOOOOOOOOO-" But Naruto's yelling was cut off when Neji gave him a whack with the back of his hand to Naruto head.

"Hey!"

"Naruto?!? What _are_ you complaining about?!?!" Sakura asked, giving up any chance of reading, and putting her book away. They were out side the school building at the grass area that had bike racks. Sakura leaned against one and crossed her arms giving Naruto 'the look'. But she winched when her lower back had touch the rail, poking to bruised area that hurt like HELL! ut back to glaring at Naruto...

"It's not my fault!!! There's no one to call teme, then no one who will call me dobe right back!!! Or anyone to try to put a wad of bubble gum into an odd navy blue chicken-ass hair!!!! ITS NO FAIR!!!!" Naruto yelled dramatically falling to his knees. Hinata looked surprised as she made the mistake of also getting down on her knees to comfort the blonde, and he shook her shoulders.

"NO FAIR I TELL THOU, NO FAIRITH! I'M NOT SUPPSOED TO BE BORED TO MY DAY OF DEATH!!!!"

"Hinata?!?!?!? NOO!!! HINATA, SHE DIED!!!!" Once again, Neji whacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"She fainted, she didn't die fool." Neji told him with a very noticeable sweat drop.

"You made her faint."

"NOOOOOO! I'M SO SORRY HINATA! I HOPE YOU CAN SOMEHOW HEAR THIS AND FORGIVE ME!!!!"

"Naruto!!!!! Just _shut up_, and help me get her to the nurses' office!"

"OK!" Naruto jumped up and smiled like he hadn't been yelling in Shakespeare not to long ago… This time, everyone joined 'The Sweat Drop Club of Naruto's Actions.' (Paperwork to join this club will be soon at local stores near you! Free doughnuts if you do join!!! XP)

They went to the nurses' office to see a worried (as always) Shizune. She had told Naruto to go on while she checked up on Sakura's back and cheek.

"You poor girl…the bruise on your back looks just so bad…are you absolutely sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Shizune, I'm going to live. Maybe just give a me a pass for P.E. to spend it in the library?" Sakura looked like if Shizune said no, she'd beg til' she got a 'yes' out of the woman. Shizune looked at her oddly wondering why she was like that, and then gasped and a hand flew to her own cheek.

"Oh good heavens, you have Gai-san right?! With the way he works you children, a pass surely will be written!" She quickly turned around after seeing Sakura nod, and went to desk and fumbled around with some things. Giving out an, 'Ahh! Here it is!' she signed it and handed it to Sakura.

"What about Hinata, the normal?"

"Oh, yes, the normal I guess will have to do." (Hinata had fainted so many times before, they had a plan; leave her in the nurses' office, when she wakes up, they just call up Sakura, ((Cuz' Sakura has pretty much every class with her.)) and Sakura takes her to the class they are currently in.)

"Ok!" Sakura said as she walked out of the nurses' office and walked to her first class of the day-probably the most oddest and strangest ANYONE can go to- dan dunn DUN! Science with Jiraiya-sama!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoO In a later period in Jiraiya-per...err, I mean jiraiya-sama! OoOoOoOoOoO

"So class, remember; if the hunky guy has two brown haired traits, and the sexy momma has also two brained haired traits; it's obvious that the kid has two awe-some parents and brown hair!" He said smirking at the evil perverted thoughts now running through his head _how_ the kid came along.

A cough silenced through the air, and Jiraiya blinked, and could have sworn that tumble weed flew down the main middle aisle and vanished...

"Umm…anyways! Just remember to do pages 156-166 in your text books!" He said then going back to his 'good, happy teacher kind of' thoughts about the day's lesson.

"Pervert." Ten Ten mumbled under her breath as she slid the class room's science book into the desk's slot.

"I will not question that statement at all." Neji had a degusted look on his face. Ten Ten scoffed and closed her school planner after writing down the assignment.

"I just want to get through this year; only two more til' we're outta here, and at or looking for collage."

"Thank god, I still remember the old days being a 6th grader. Damn, I hated those days…so many grades to go. Now so little." Ten Ten nodded, and then broke into a smile.

"OMG! Remember that one sub that we had in 7th grade?!?! Usagi-san?!?! She was SO weird…even weirder than Jiraiya-sensei!" Neji's lips smirked remembering Ten Ten and him throwing small pieces of broken up pencils at the sub's back. (With perfect aim of course) As Ten Ten rambled on about the old school day the two had together, Neji couldn't help but think…about her. Dang, he had never noticed it before-And how come he hadn't?-they had every class together, and always have. (Even all the way back to pre-school did they!) They knew everything about each other, and were close net friends. But Neji had never noticed _her_. What did she wear yesterday? He didn't know, but he bet that she knew what he wore yesterday. Hmm…

"Ten Ten? What did I wear yesterday?" She stopped laughing from the previous comment that she made, and stared at him.

"A gray and blue sweater, gray pants, and your normal brown shoes. Why? I mean…that is a really odd question…" She came over and put a hand to his fore-head.

"Last time you asked odd questions, you were not thinking straight and had a high temperature..." She even remembered that. She remembered more things about him than he did about her. Maybe that's why he was so shocked to hear that she liked someone else…he didn't know what she felt, or did he ever really notice her before.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said moving his head from her outstretched hand. She shrugged and turned her back to gather her notebooks; there were 3 minutes left of class.

"Ten Ten…" She looked up. Neji tried to say what he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't move. Odd…did she always…did her face always look like that? So…dare he say….cute? NO! BAD THOUGHTS! Well, not 'bad'…just odd, non-Neji like, and SO not for an anti-social person.

"Yeah…Neji??"

RIIIIINNNNNGGG! She looked un-paitent. She needed to go to the girl's locker room for gym, and he needed to go to the boys; two different ways. She took small steps backwards looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"Neji…I really need to go…I hate being late to class..."

"What ever guy you like; go for him." He blurted out as she finally gave up and turned around to walk away. But when she heard his statement, she turned around with a shocked face. A lot of voices were in the hallways, and people as the same amount. So before Ten Ten could say a thing back to Neji, she was swept away by people hurrying to their next classes. Neji had his stuff up by the time, and stood there with people going by him, bumping their shoulders with his as he watched her scurry off with the crowd.

RIIIIINNNNNGGG!

"Damn! That was the tardy bell!" Neji too, ran off to the P.E. locker rooms with the brown-haried girl on his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello Miss Sakura! How do you do today?" The librarian asked looking up from her computer.

"I'm good Inuzka-san! I'm just here with a pass to skip P.E. today. With a pass of course." Tsume Inuzka looked at Sakura oddly.

"Why do you need a pass Sakura?!" Sakura laughed a little.

"Don't worry Inuzka-san, it's not that big."

"But big enough to get you to skip P.E.?"

"Well…"

"Sakura, tell me."

"Do you remember Sasuke?" Tsume looked confused at Sakura, til' she remembered hearing the boy's name from before.

"Yes, I do remember Kiba talking about him before." (AN: BTW….Tsume Inuzka is Kiba's mom. Yeah.)

"Well…let's just say that he got in a fight with some other boy I know, and I literally got in the fight to break them up."

"Oh…" Tsume reached out her hand for the pass. After Sakura handed it to her, she scanned it and put it down next to the file of papers that were next to the computer.

"Well, I guess you know the rules, and I know you, you will follow them. So go enjoy the wonders of reading!" Sakura smiled; Kiba's mom was still as nice from she last talked. And I mean, talked. Not as in, 'Can I check this book out?' Yeah, Sakura had a small thing with Kiba, but they noticed that they weren't going any farther than 'just friends that went out on dates', so they dropped it and stayed tight. But that was impossible this year with them having no classes together. Besides music, but Sakura was a singer and Kiba played to drums. No connection.

In fact, talking about Kiba, that relates to dogs. Which relates to the book that just caught Sakura's eye. It was about dogs, and was on top of the book case so people could see it better. The Inuzkas were a dog family; they bred them that is. But this book had a picture of a dog that Sakura always was fond of; Dalmatians. Really, who doesn't love a dog with spots?!?! Sakura reached out and plucked the book off the top of the shelf. Skimming the pages to see if it was worth looking at, and indeed it was; more words than pictures. Sakura took the book and went to the 'cozy' area. It had beanbags, (You break, you pay.) and rugs. She plopped herself in a orange bean bag.

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed as she opened the book.

'**Body: **This popular breed of dog is a well-muscled, mid-sized dog with superior endurance. Know for its elegance, the Dalmatian has a body type similar to the Pointer, to which it may be related. The feet are round and compact with well-arched toes. The nails are either white and/or the same color as the spots. The ears are thin, tapering toward the tip, set fairly high and carried close to the head.

**Size:** The ideal Dalmatian should stand between 19 and 24 inches at the withers and weight from 45 to 70 pounds fully grown. Breed standers for showing for more specific sizes; the UK standard for instance, calls for a height between 22 and 24 inches. Males are generally slightly larger than females.'

"Whew…two paragraphs and so much info…my head kinda hurts…" Sakura held her head setting the book down for a while. She looked around. Really, how could some people just not get reading?! It was marvelous! Even some non-fiction were captivating.

Sakura picked up the book and kept reading. In the end, she decided a liver spotted Dalmatian would be cute. With amber eyes.

"Just too bad that they shed sooooo much, and hate being alone. Hey…is it me, or that the same as Naruto?!?!"

"Sakura?!" The said looked up and saw Tsume not too far behind her.

"Time's up; want to check out any books before you leave?" Sakura nodded her head, followed Tsume to the check out/in desk. Tsume's face lit up when seeing the book.

"Sakura, nice choice. I can see you owning a Dalmatian." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Let's see…Sakura Haruno…no books due…" Tsume mumbled to herself as she checked out the book from the computer program.

"Here you go! And if you see Naruto…tell him that the 'The Making of Ramen' is due from last week. And no, he can't buy the book, not like the other 5 books he 'lost and paid for'." Sakura giggled, Naruto had done that with 5 other books, 'Ramen and Chopsticks; The Best Places to Get Your Ramen!' was his favorite. He vowed that one day he'd visit all places in the book. What dobe...

"Ok! I will. See ya Inuzka-san."

"Bye Sakura! Nice seeing you again! See you tomorrow!" She waved as Sakura walked away to her locker to get her books for her next class; Anko teaching World Cultures.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn it…" Sasuke said as he drove his car to school. The parking lot was almost completely empty, but about 4-5 cars were still there. Sasuke pulled the car in a spot, and got out of the convertible dark blue mustang. He scowled as he saw Niwa get out of his car a few spots over. And Sasuke didn't like Niwa's car either. It was a red jeep. The same car Sakura said that she wanted to drive when she grew older. And this guy drove one? Didn't help a thing. Sasuke wondered if she knew that he drove one…

"Let's just get this over with." Niwa said as they both walked to the school's front doors. Sasuke grunted and nodded. Sasuke would not forget Sakura's face as she cried, clinging to his shirt, about Niwa and the messed up date. And it popped up every time he looked at the Niwa's face.

They entered the school and walked to the principle's office. Sasuke knocked on the door once roughly and both heard a 'Come on in.' from the woman that had sentenced them to come to the school after schooling hours.

Sasuke also opened the door and they walked in to see a tired looking Tsunade, but also determined.

"Some kid accidentally spilled his plate of food in the cafeteria. That job requires scrubbing, and then cleaning some plates. Then another job is to clean the teachers lounge from the small party held for a teacher's pregnancy. That means also cleaning the iced tea container. One of you takes a job, and the other goes to the other boy, that's the deal." Sasuke didn't look at Niwa, but could tell that Niwa was looking at him to see if Sasuke wanted to request a job.

"I'll take the cafeteria." Tsunade nodded and looked at Niwa seeing if thee was any problem.

"Then the teacher's lounge for me."

"You know where both are, no? So go; hop to it!" Tsunade waved her hand to show them that it was time for them to leave. As Niwa walked out the door, Sasuke closed it behind him and turned to Tsunade. She looked at him oddly; she had just told to go, right? So what's the problem?

"Was there any reports of Sakura being at the nurses' office today?" Tsunade was surprised; he sounded…guilty. Tsunade wondered...nah, Sasuke couldn't, nor wouldn't...

"Yes, Naruto and Sakura were reporting Hinata to the nurses' office because of her fainting again. She was given a pass to go to the library instead of going to P.E." She couldn't tell what Sasuke thinking, but she was very sure that it had to do with Niwa. She knew that she'd just have to keep a keen eye on those two, and a side one on what's going on with Sasuke and Sakura, if he even let anything show or happen.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and left the room. Tsunade stared at the door that he raven-haired boy had just gone through. She finally shook her head, reached into her small cooler, and got an extreme energy drink since she herself, had banned alcohol from the school. She couldn't drink her beloved sake, so energy drinks just had to do. After taking a gulp of it, she leaned back and rubbed her temples.

"Jezz, teenagers these days, just making life more and more dramatic. And stressing." With that statement, she took two more gulps of the energy drink and looked out her offic window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Thank gawd!" Sasuke said as he finally finished his task. He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes. Not many boys his age would enjoy getting on their knees cleaning the cafeteria floor, washing dishes, and Sasuke was NOT excluded from them. He had maids. He quickly opened his eyes after hearing a male voice yell, 'Dang it, what number was her locker again?!' The male voice...Niwa. Sasuke clenched his teeth, what was he up to now?!

Throwing the rag that he was using to wipe the dishes aside, he started to walk towards the earlier voice while undoing his apron. His boots that he wore that day clomped on the floor as he quickly walked down the hall. Reaching the end of the hallway, he turned left to go to the 10th grader's locker hallway, and saw Niwa scanning the lockers with a tired, but determined look on his face.

"So you finished your task I guess?" Sasuke called out. Niwa froze at the sound of his voice. He slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke's pissed face.

"Uhh…yeah, sure!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sure? That means you're not, right?"

"I mean, yes I am!"

"And may I know what girl's locker your looking for? I mean, you wouldn't even TRY putting something in Sakura's, right?" Niwa gulped; this didn't seem to be turning out good…

"Maybe?" He weakly smiled and shrugged. Sasuke dropped any emotion on his face and walk forward to Niwa with a scowl.

"You **will** leave her alone, got it?" At this point, Niwa's shirt was balled up in Sasuke's fist being raised up in the air and being pushed against the lockers, "If I see her running up to me again crying cuz' you did something, I swear I'm make you cry out for you mommy to save you. Got it?!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth pushing Niwa even further into the lockers. Niwa winched as the locker's number spinners poked into this spine.

"Dang it, if you care so much, then just ask her out or something!" Niwa yelled. Sasuke's face dropped, and looked blunt. But after getting what Niwa had said fully, he got even madder

"What I do in that area is NONE of your businesses, got it?!"

"Then stay outta mine!"

"Never!"

"Then same to you!"

"You little ass!"

"Emo Prince!"

"Cheater!" Niwa got as mad as Sasuke at this statement. He glared his hardest at him.

"I-did-not-cheat-on-Sakura!" Sasuke snorted at that.

"Then who was the girl that Sakura told me about?! The one that claimed to be 'your girlfriend'!?!?!" Niwa looked down, angrily, but what seemed like not at Sasuke.

"She's not my girlfriend."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN; dun dunn DUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH! I so got yall! Hey, I said that I felt bad, but now I feel better by leaving yall' on a cliffy! MAWAHAHAHA!!! Well, time to say 'thankz' to my reviewers! And really, I'm so happy to see what, 13 or something like that reviews come in for one chapter?!? I don't care if that's a rather small amount for some people, but me, it's a Grammy!

Crystalized Rain: Lol! Well, yeah that icon I got from photobucket. I might put it as my icon. (I LOVE the fact that they did they…and they say that it's useless…Pft!)

lil'spaz: Well, all answeres to that will be answered next chappie! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Sakura12: (anon.) Lol, well here it is! Not I bet your going bonckers about the next! Tehehe….and yes, the evil alarms…we shall all unite and KILL THEM WITH BURNING SPROKS! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (coughs) Ha.

Destiny-NOT-Uchiha!: (not that really anon.) Lol, yes! Fear me, I am the almighty NANCY-KUN!!!!!! Mawhahaha! Dude, how could you get the two mixed up?!?! THIS is sooo diff then JATT!!!!! And about Bleach… you might get along with my other Chris friend, he loves it, and hates the fact that I know nothing about it. I drive that guy up the walls sometimes. And down on the floor when I'm funny. ANYWAYS….thankz for the other reviews my lil' Destiny-chan!!

And also and thankz to the following:

JadeXOnyx-4ever, SimpleeLovely673, SweetKisses9, pink101, mwth06, 9081, SaphireGloom, Hinatagurl, aya (anon.) , sakisasu, and animeGRLxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COOKIES AND MILK TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And like I promised my lil' Destiny-chan…

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-kun**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura's so called pain

AN: LATE UP-DATE! I know…I'm trying hard guys, I swear! Things just popped up that made it late, and I feel bad about it. So HUGE gomen?? I hope this will make everyone happy…Niwa is gonna say BYE-BYE!!!!!! But in a Nancyized dramatized way will he…

DISCLAIMER: I own the mnay excuses I can use to say sorry for the late up-date...but not Naturo, with is the show that this fanfic is based off and is what I'm saying GOMEN about! ... Did anybody get what I just said? I don't...

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"She's not your girlfriend? Hell yeah, I'll believe that when Naruto get s a damn working brain." Sasuke glared at Niwa and clenched his teeth so hard he thought that they would break from the impact. But that didn't matter now; it was time to focus on finally kicking this dude's ass like it needed to be.

"She's this crazy ex of mine! I swear; I had no idea about her stopping by on our date!" Sasuke winched when Niwa said 'our date'. It sounded sick and wrong. But Sasuke still didn't like this guy no matter what. And he wanted Niwa to know that and to stay away from Sakura. And that if he didn't he didn't care how many times he got suspended, or if he got _expelled_. He would beat the crap outta Niwa til it dawned on the boy.

"Well I don't give a slightest of a care. You will make sure that never happens again; by never going near her. And don't wanna pay attention and go ahead and mess with her again? Fine. I'll call the funeral parlor and ask for an opening soon." Niwa could tell; no matter what he said, Sasuke would not listen. He wanted him gone. Niwa huffed and looked away.

"Put me down." He didn't say it demanding, but in a normal voice, with a small sound of demanding and…giving up? So Sasuke did as he was asked, and put the boy down. Niwa smoothed out his shirt and looked Sasuke square in the eye.

"Maybe your right, but I'm gonna tell you the real reason why I'm gonna leave her alone; because I don't want to add to the pain that she's already going through." With that, Niwa walked away and Sasuke didn't even hear Niwa's shoes make noise that echoed throughout the school, but only heard the statement over and over again in his head.

_'…add to the pain that she's __already__ going_ _through_...'

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn History question…" Sakura said running her hand through her hair as she sat at her desk wondering how in the world the question came from the chapter of Petra, Jordan that she just read. Sakura jumped when the sweet melody of 'Sakura' came from her cell phone that was plugged into the charger in her room. She went over to it and saw a number that was very familiar.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sakura, this is Itachi…" Sakura's eyes widened and thought why in the world he was calling her cell phone. Wait…how come the caller ID said 'Sasuke-kun's cell'?!?!?!?!?!

"I'm calling from Sasuke's cell cuz' I know he has your number. Now I'm getting away with this cuz' he is too busy watching the light rain storm outside." Sakura was surprised; had she been studying so hard that she never noticed that had started to rain? But indeed when she took a glance outside, a dark blue feeling came over her as the storm did its wonders.

"Hmm hum…" Sakura mumbled into the phone.

"Has something happened that made him depressed or stressed lately? I noticed that his depression pills seem to stay the same amount, the ones that he got after our parent's deaths that is. But I sense that something has been bugging him…" Sakura thought and then gasped.

"You are in the knowing of, Itachi, that he is suspended?"

"Hn."

"That's cuz' he got in a fight with this one guy, Niwa… I think something happened today when he saw Niwa again." Sakura thought over the many possibilities that could have happened, but she knew that probably none that she thought of where the right one.

"Maybe." Sakura looked over at her homework. She was one her last one. She KNEW that all the other questions where right, she just didn't get the last one. She decided to leave it blank. One wrong answer like that one wouldn't hurt her almost perfect grades anyways.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pick me up? I wanna talk to Sasuke; in a way where he can't hang up on me any second." Itachi was quite, and then said he would if her parents said it was ok. Getting permission from them and telling them that her homework _was_ done, she picked up her rain jacket and a waited for Itachi's car to pull up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rain was falling down pretty good. Steady, but not too much. Small drizzling droplets came down making it hard for Sasuke to see the end of his backyard. Forgetting the fact that his backyard was pretty big, yeah. Anyways; it was a soothing rain storm. The beat would help one think. But not Sasuke. That one thing made Sasuke think real well. What pain? Sasuke shook his head and stared back out.

"Ahem." Sasuke looked behind him and saw a glass and a hand with two pills in it in front of his face. Tracing the arm to the body it was attached to, he was surprised to see Sakura. Where'd she pop up from this time?

"Itachi said that your depression pills didn't seem to be disappearing like they should be…" Sakura said as an attempt to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. But it didn't really seem to help.

Sasuke reached over and took the pills only and didn't bother with the water. Sakura twitched her mouth at this thinking on how he could have choked…

Sakura sat down next to him and also looked out the window.

"What did Niwa say or do?" Sakura took a shot at guessing what happened. She didn't know that she hit the bull's eye directly. But Sasuke did tense and took a quick glance at her before looking out the window.

"Niwa is going to leave you alone."

"Ok…"

"By his own choice." ….his own choice? Hmm...

"Something else happened. What? Tell me."

"The real reason why I'm gonna leave her alone; because I don't want to add to the pain that she's already going through." Sasuke recited what Niwa had told him that had been bothering him so much. "That's exactly what he said." Sakura looked at him.

"Don't worry; it's not something that you should bother yourself so much with. You need to think about taking your pills." Sakura added a small hint of scolding at the end of her sentence.

"He said pain. What pain?!" Sasuke was getting mad again. Sakura was alittle shocked when his voice went up a notch. She looked away and at a spot on the tile floor.

"It's not really a pain. Really, it's nothing. Just leave it alone. I'll tell you when I'm in pain. And right now, I'm ok and thinking that you should keep to your pills; to stop taking them like you probably did can make you sick or give you illusions. You want to keep all pain away from me? Then take your pills. I don't care if you don't feel like it, or feel that it makes you feel weak, what-ever. Do it. And let me try to battle my own battles. You didn't need to get suspended. You're too smart for that. Now you're gonna have homework for three days worth with a stupid question about Petra, Jordan!" Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke again. He seemed surprised about the former sentence. But also like he wanted to smirk really bad about it. So Sakura wanted to change the mood and also wanted to get a smile from him and smiled a weak smile at him.

"It WAS annoying…I didn't see the stupid answer anywhere!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Sasuke _did_ smirk at her childish ways and decided to let go of the argument.

"You always did have a flaw in history." Sakura stood up and Sasuke looked at her oddly.

"I got it; the rain has a beat…but so does Evanescence…" Sakura said suggesting on going to his room and hanging out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Stay low, soft, dark, and dreamless. Far beneath my nightmares, and loneliness.__ I hate me, for breathing without you.__"_ Sakura lowly hummed as she lay on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke himself was going through all the pictures that his mother had taken of him when Team 7 had a match in karate. A sudden reminder popped up in her mind and she almost hit herself for forgetting.

"Guess what Sasuke-kun?!?!" Sasuke looked up from his spot on the floor and gave her a quirked eyebrow in his response.

"You know how Hinata and I are our school's winners, and we're gonna go to a county wide bake-off?"

"Hn."

"It's gonna be in a week! Next Thursday! I'm going over to Hinata's place tomorrow and we're gonna practice. I surely do hope we get a placing…" Sasuke looked at Sakura like he almost wanted to laugh at her stupidity.

"I've tasted what you and Hinata do separate, and then that cake for Shikamaru's b-day last year; they were awe-mazing! And that you must have gotten better over the past year…I'm sure you'll get first or second. No other place would be right. Don't you dare go into that mode where you think you suck when it's not the case…" Sakura gave a light laugh and shook her head no.

"Tehehe, no, I know I'm gonna win something! But yeah, I'm getting hyper about it. Hinata is getting excited too by giving me the craziest ideas for a cake! And then some things she'll go hunting for a perfect and wild batch of cookies. Tehehe, good thing Naruto volunteered you guys for taste-testing…" Sakura waited for the explosion…

3…

2…

1…

"What do you mean he 'volunteered us guys for taste-testing'?!?!?!?!?!" Next Sakura heard some grumbles about 'Damn Naruto….knowing I don't really like sweets…'

"You…you don't like Hinata-chan and I's sweets?! I, I TOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIKED THEM! YOU WERE _LIEING_!?!?!" Sakura yelled playing her fav game with Sasuke. To act all mad at him, and watch as he VERY BADLY tries to make her happy again. They used to do it alllll the time. It felt kinda odd for Sakura to do it now…

Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends VERY much. But then they got their common senses, and Sasuke noticed all the girls around him that liked him, and that Sakura was kinda acting like one too. And Sasuke wanted some guy friends, so he went to Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru plus some other guys. Sakura thought that he hated her or something when he did that. Really, that kept going until Sakura's friends (Ten Ten, Not-so-much-of-a-Sasuke-fan-girl-Ino, and Hinata) became friends with Sasuke's.

"Uhh! Sakura! Don't do that…" But Sakura kept playing her game, and put Sasuke in an awk-ward moment. He knew the only way for her to stop this was to say, 'I'm sorry' and mean it.

"Meany." Sakura whimpered. Sasuke frowned and huffed. Fine, JUST to get her to stop this _annoyingness _would he say sorry, not cuz' he really felt guilty in any way that is…

"Sorry that I said that in such a way. I DO like both of your cooking and baking." Sakura looked up at him and whimpered again.

"Really?"

"Really." Sasuke replied. Sakura surprised him when she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Sakura!" Sakura picked her head up from leaning against his chest, and looked at him. Then Sakura got it; he didn't want to play their old games like that. Oh…

"Sorry, I missed doing that. I guess you didn't miss it at all…" Sakura said as she got back up and looked down and then around the room- just anywhere but at his face. She felt stupid, like the child-like act looked so stupid to him, and only humiliated her. She just couldn't do anything right could she?

Sasuke looked at Sakura and that one stupid sentence just wouldn't stop echoing in his damn head!

_'…add to the pain that she's __already__ going_ _through_...'

Sakura got up and walked across the room to his dresser where some photos were, and Sasuke watched her all the way.

_'She's really, a normal looking girl besides the pink hair. __At the weight and size she should be, umm…uhh…good size breast I guess, and a pale skin tone; much like mine. Nothing like some girls, who always bought the top designer clothes, or wore stupid bunnies and frilly stuff like that. Not too girly, but not like Ten Ten and so much of a tomboy. Sakura always wears very simple stuff, but it never looks simple when she wore it. How did she do that? And she really doesn't do much; not a boy-friend catcher who had a new one every month, she only was on the swim and golf team, plus some karate, is super smart; but isn't a teacher's pet. But she sure does change you so much, and caused many stirs in life. And I'm not only talking about now, with Niwa and everything, but other times. But damn it! Why do I care so dang much?!?! I don't have a crush, or love her. Nuh-uh. But how come when she's in any other mood but happiness, do I wanna change it all to make her happy?'_

Sakura slowly spun on her heel with a new smile from the frown she just had on, and showed Sasuke his Linkin Park calendar.

_'She's so simple__..'_

"Guess what Sasuke-kun?! The Halloween dance is only two weeks and a half away!"

_'But so fragile…' _

"I'm gonna go as a vampire! How about you Sasuke-kun?"

'_The name Sakura fits her very well then I guess…'_

"I don't know yet Sakura." And Sasuke noticed that her name was perfect. A lot like his, and it always slipped off his tongue so…soo…-dare he say- perfectly?

'_She always did everything I told her, and made me go crazy after she said sorry a billion times when she didn't…'_

"Then let's go costume shopping sometime!" Sasuke shook his head no.

"I won't probably even go this year." Sakura pouted and then went to his desk and took a marker. After scribbling something on a certain day, she hung it back up on the wall. Curious Sasuke went up and read it standing next to her. Hn…she has perfect height too… just above his eyes…

'**Halloween Dance!**** To go or not to go?'**

But Sasuke had his own question, and it had nothing to do with witches, dances, acting or anything of that sort. But about the pink-haired-fragile-and-pretty girl next to him.

_'Could I really be the pain of Sakura's so-called pain that Niwa was talking about??'_

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Good question Sasuke! Well, as me being me; when I finish a story, I want to post it right then and there! So I shall! I'm going to make my chapter more writing and less AN. So I shall answer, and reply all SIGNED reviews after this is done with. So now, you have to watch for;

The thoughts in Sasuke's head.

The Halloween Dance!

And Sakura and Hinata's bake off!!!

HOPE YALL' LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-kun XD XP**


End file.
